Another Sort of Riddle
by Silvereyes11
Summary: Alle Jahre wieder … doch Harry und Draco verbinden damit nicht ein friedliches Weihnachtsfest, sondern eher Horrorszenarien, wenn die Familie Malfoy und die Familie Weasley aufeinander treffen. Harry hat es nun endgültig satt...


**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

wir - **Elbenstein1978, Rayanne und Silvereyes** - präsentieren euch unsere kleine/große Zusammenarbeit.

**Disclaimer:**Alles gehört J. K. Rowling und wir verdienen kein Geld damit.

**Genre: OOC**, Humor, Romanze

**Pairing: **Harry x Draco

**Rating: P-18 Slash!!!**

**Beta: **Danke an Silvereyes, die die größte Betaarbeit übernommen hat *knuddel*

**Inhalt:** Alle Jahre wieder … doch Harry und Draco verbinden damit nicht ein friedliches Weihnachtsfest, sondern eher Horrorszenarien, wenn die Familie Malfoy und die Familie Weasley aufeinander treffen. Harry hat es nun endgültig satt, daher hat er sich etwas ausgedacht, was alles verändern soll …

**Jetzt bleibt uns nur eines … wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Another Sort of Riddle**

_by Elbenstein1978, Rayanne & Silvereyes_

Die Nacht vom 22. auf den 23. Dezember war sternenklar und so kalt, dass sich die Eisblumen an den Fenstern sammelten. Mitten in London lag ein junger Mann im Bett und schlief friedlich, bis er durch ein, für diese nachtschlafende Zeit, ungewöhnliches Geräusch erwachte.

„Verdammt! Wo ist es denn?"

Es war Geraschel und Gerumpel zu hören, als wäre ein ganzes Battalion Gnome im Haus unterwegs. Verwirrt stand der junge Mann, dessen schwarze Haare vom Schlaf noch wirrer von seinem Kopf abstanden, auf , um nachzuschauen, warum sein Geliebter mitten in der Nacht meinte, in das Wohnzimmer runter gehen zu müssen.

„Ahh... endlich, wusste ich doch, dass das hier passt."

Harry Potter stieg langsam und leise die Treppen hinab, um in das untere Stockwerk zu gelangen. Unten im Foyer begrüßte er mit einem Nicken das Gemälde von Sirius` Mutter und schlich weiter Richtung Wohnzimmer. Was er dort sah ließ ihn schmunzeln, dort saß sein Drache vor dem silber - rot geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum auf dem Boden und um ihn herum lagen mehrere Haufen aus Puzzleteile. Gekrönt wurde das Chaos von achtlos zur Seite geworfenem Geschenkpapier und ein gekräuseltes Geschenkband hatte sich in den blonden Haaren von Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens ungekrönter Prinz von Slytherin und Reinblut Extraordinär, verfangen.

„Darf man fragen, warum du mitten in der Nacht still und heimlich aus unserem warmen Bett verschwindest, nur um hier dein Geschenk vorzeitig zu öffnen?", erklang Harrys amüsierte Stimme im Wohnzimmer.

Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ihm entfuhr ein undefinierbarer Laut, der zwischen einem Quieken und einem Schreien lag, während etwa 500 Puzzleteilchen, die der Blonde eben noch sortiert hatte, durch die Luft flogen und sich mit einem leise klappernden Geräusch, zwischen dem sowieso schon herrschenden Chaos auf dem Boden verteilten. „Scheiße, hast du mich erschreckt!", rief Draco und presste sich eine Hand auf die hämmernde Brust.

Harry kam lachend näher, setzte sich neben Draco, was mit großen Augen verfolgt wurde und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Weißt du, Drache das war genau meine Absicht. Also sag mir, warum konntest du nicht warten bis Heiligabend, hm? Ich dachte, du wärst ein Slytherin gewesen und nicht ein neugieriger Gryffindor."

Draco beäugte seinen Freund von der Seite, bevor er das Kinn hob und ihm antwortete. „Dass ich ein Slytherin war, steht ja wohl ganz außer Frage und es hat noch niemals jemand behauptet, dass wir Schlangen nicht neugierig sind, wir sind nur viel subtiler darin, als ihr trampeligen Gryffindors!"

„Trampelige Gryffindors? Wie gut das ich nicht dazu zähle, oder Schatz?", erwiderte Harry ironisch und seine grünen Augen funkelten vergnügt. Er nahm das Kinn seines Freundes und setzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, obgleich er wusste, dass sein Drache das überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. „Das, mein Schatz werde ich solange machen, bis du dich ordentlich entschuldigst, klar?", erklärte er freudestrahlend seinem Freund. Draco schnaubte daraufhin indigniert, schob den Schwarzhaarigen mit einer Hand an der Schulter von sich und packte sich mit der anderen entschlossen an die Nase. „Ob du ein trampeliger Gryffindor bist, oder nicht, darüber lässt sich streiten", kam es ein wenig nasal hinter der Hand hervor, während die grauen Augen herausfordernd blitzten. „Immerhin fällst du oft genug über deine Füße." Harry hob seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, nahm Draco an den Schultern, wirbelte mit ihm herum, so dass sein Schatz mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag und er darüber.

„Du behauptest ich sei ungeschickt? Oder ein trampeliger Gryffindor?", antwortete er, während er seinem Freund am Hals küsste „ Soll ich dir mal zeigen, wie ungeschickt ich bin? Willst du das mein Drache? Soll ich dich zum schreien bringen? Willst du die Sterne sehen?" Mit jeder Frage küsste er den aufreizenden Körper seines Freundes und wurde selbst schon unruhig, aber dies sollte ja keine Belohnung werden, im Gegenteil, es war als Strafe gedacht. Er merkte, dass Draco auf die Kusseinheiten reagierte, umkreiste er mit seiner Zungenspitze den Bauchnabel und stieß mit der Zungenspitze in den selbigen hinein. Er nahm Abstand von Draco, setzte sich aufrecht hin und begutachtete sein Werk.

Dracos Atmung hatte sich während des Angriffs seines Freundes kontinuierlich beschleunigt und nun lag er auf dem Boden und starrte an die Stuckdecke, bevor er seine Augen zu dem dreckig grinsenden Harry wandern ließ. „Was denkst du, was du da tust, Potter? Schieb deinen Arsch gefälligst wieder hier rüber und mach weiter!", keuchte Draco hervor und kniff die Augen drohend zusammen.

„Nenne mir einen guten Grund, Malfoy warum ich das machen sollte? Strafe muss doch schließlich sein, oder?" grinste Harry noch immer vergnügt auf seinen erregten Drachen und stand in aller Seelenruhe auf. „Nun komm, Draco lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen, aber vorher räum das Geschenk wieder weg. Obwohl...", er stutzte kurz, „... nein, ich lasse dich das Puzzle zu Ende machen, wenn du es denn kannst." Diabolisch lachend und betont langsam verließ er das Wohnzimmer, um wieder in sein hoffentlich warmes Bett zu gehen. Zurück ließ er einen verwirrten Draco, welcher nicht wusste, was er mit der letzten Aussage anfangen sollte.

"Wenn ich es kann? Wenn ich es KANN? Pff... ich hab bis jetzt noch jedes Puzzle zusammen bekommen", murmelte Draco vor sich her und fuhr damit fort die Puzzleteilchen zu sortieren. „Lässt der mich hier einfach sitzen... blöder Idiot... mein Hintern bleibt geschlossen, darauf kann er seinen verdammten Besen verwetten", grummelte er weiter und machte sich über die vielen verschiedenen Teile des Puzzles her.

Was Draco nicht wusste, war das Harry noch im Türrahmen stand und sich köstlich über die Aussage amüsierte, welche der Puzzlende von sich gab. „Mein Drache, wenn du wüsstest, dass du das Puzzle nie zu Ende bekommen kannst, wenn du mir nicht hilfst, aber ich lass dich mal machen." murmelte Harry leise vor sich hin und wandte sich ab, um endlich wieder in sein Bett zu gehen. Allerdings war er durch seine Aktion mit Draco nun so aufgeheizt, dass ans schlafen nicht mehr zu denken war. Oben in ihrem Zimmer, legte er sich auf das Bett, zog sich seine Schlafanzughose aus und streichelte sich ausgiebig.

Während Harry sich oben selbst verwöhnte, saß Draco noch immer im Wohnzimmer und ging nun dazu über, kleine Holzbehälter heraufzubeschwören, in die er die verschiedenen Teile sortierte. In einem landeten alle, die einen Rand hatten, in einem anderen jene, die vier Löcher hatten und so fanden nach und nach alle verschiedenen Muster des Puzzles den Weg in ihr vorgesehenes Kästchen. Danach packte Draco all die kleinen Behälter in einen größeren und brachte ihn in den Keller, wo er in einem ungenutzten Raum einen großen Holztisch stehen hatte, auf dem er schon viele Puzzle fertig gestellt hatte. Es war zu einer Leidenschaft geworden, ganz egal, ob es Muggelpuzzle oder magische waren und nach und nach hatten seine Puzzles die Portraits an den Wänden des Grimmauldplatzes abgelöst.

Sorgfältig baute Draco die Kästchen der Reihe nach auf dem Tisch auf und klebte schließlich das Bild der Vorlage an die Wand, damit er es vor Augen hatte, obwohl das kaum nötig wäre. Es zeigte ihn und Harry, auf einem Bild, welches Hermine letzten Frühling im Hyde-Park von ihnen gemacht hatte. Harry lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen eine uralte Eiche und Draco saß vor ihm, während sie beide miteinander flüsterten und sich einen liebevollen Blick zuwarfen. Das Bild strahlte alles aus, was ihre Beziehung ausmachte und Draco konnte es kaum erwarten, bis das letzte Puzzleteil an seinem Platz lag.

Glücklich und zufrieden mit sich selbst, wandte Harry einen Reinigungszauber auf sich an, schaute auf die Uhr und beschloss, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnen würde, noch einmal einzuschlafen. Er schaute in seinen Schrank, darauf bestand Draco mit Nachdruck, dass es zwei Schränke gab, einen für seine geliebten Pradahosen und Guccipullover und einen für Harry's normale Klamotten. „Als ob Qualität verschwinden würde, wenn sie zusammen in einem Schrank wären", grinste Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er schnappte sich seine Lieblingsjeans und einen schlabberigen Pullover, von welchem er sich einfach nicht trennen konnte, und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Dort ging er schon aus Gewohnheit zu Dracos Utensilien, sie waren einfach zu gut, für seine Haut, als dass er es hätte sein lassen können und begann seine Morgentoilette. „Oh man, warum muss Draco auch immer diese Creme kaufen? Vor allem, wenn er wüsste dass ich sie immer seine Creme gegen meine austausche. Ich glaub, er würde mich umbringen." Schnell wandte er einen Zauber an, womit er seine Billigcreme in die Tube von Dracos Creme hinein hexte und umgekehrt.

Was Harry nicht wissen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass Draco sehr wohl von seinem kleinen Täuschungsmanöver wusste und grundsätzlich immer genügend Creme kaufte, um Harrys Cremebehälter damit zu befüllen. Auch wenn er die kleine Macke seines Freundes süß fand und sie tolerierte, weigerte er sich, billige Creme an seine Haut zu lassen und wenn Harry dachte, dass er das nicht bemerkte, hielt sein Schatz ihn wohl für dümmer als er war. Aber er gönnte ihm diesen kleinen Triumph und genoss dafür das kleine Grinsen, welches Harrys Lippen umspielte, sobald er morgens aus dem Bad kam.

Fertig mit der Morgentoilette beschloss Harry für sich und seinen Drachen ein leckeres Frühstück vorzubereiten, also ging er wieder hinunter, blickte noch einmal in das Wohnzimmer, wo er seinen Drachen nicht mehr sah, aber dafür das Chaos, welches dieser hinterlassen hatte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln schwang er einmal seinen Zauberstab und alles war wieder in Ordnung. Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber ein Malfoy hat endlich das geschafft, woran viele zuvor gescheitert waren, nämlich Harry einen Ordnungssinn zu geben. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, ging er in die Küche und stellte schon mal die Kaffeemaschine an, holte sich seinen Geldbeutel und zog schnell los, um noch ein paar frische Brötchen bei dem nahe gelegenen Bäcker zu bekommen. Er musste sich beeilen, da sobald Draco einen Kaffeegeruch in der Nase hatte, er alles andere als geduldig war.

Draco hatte währenddessen in seinem Puzzlekeller einen Teil des Randes gelegt und war mehr als zufrieden mit seinem Fortschritt, bevor er auf die Uhr sah, die an der Wand hing. Es war kurz vor acht Uhr und er wusste, dass sie heute noch einiges vorhatten, also trennte er sich schweren Herzens von seiner neuen Herausforderung und sprintete nach oben, um schnell zu duschen. In der Eingangshalle stoppte er kurz und sog genießerisch den verführerischen Kaffeegeruch ein, der durch das Haus wehte und legte noch einen Zahn zu. Es hatte keinen Sinn es abzustreiten; wenn es um Kaffee ging, war er genauso schlimm, wie ein Junkie auf kaltem Entzug und er war eine wandelnde Landkarte, wo man in London den besten Kaffee finden konnte. Was das anging, konnte man seine Nase mit dem eines Parfumeur vergleichen; er witterte das schwarze Gold zehn Meilen gegen den Wind.  
Trotzdem duschte er mit der ihm üblichen Sorgfalt, frisierte sich die Haare und cremte seinen Körper ein, bevor er sich mit der ihm eigenen Eleganz anzog und nach unten in die Küche ging.

Die Gewölbeküche des Grimmauldplatzes hatte sich in den Jahren nach dem Krieg sichtbar verändert. Wo früher raue Steinwände waren, strahlte es jetzt in einem freundlichen Sonnengelb, die alten Schränke waren durch neue hölzerne ausgetauscht worden und man konnte alle Annehmlichkeiten einer Muggelküche vorfinden, mit denen Draco sich nach und nach angefreundet hatte und sie sogar bedienen konnte. Das einzige, was aus der ehemaligen Küche noch übrig war, war der alte lange und etwas zerkratzte Holztisch, von dem Harry sich nicht trennen wollte, da er ihn an Sirius erinnerte. Draco fand zwar, dass der Tisch in die neue Küche nicht hinein passte, doch er respektierte Harrys Wunsch und obwohl er einen neuen Tisch bevorzugt hätte, gab der alte der Küche Charakter.

Zurück vom Bäcker, bepackt mit einer großen Tüte, kam Harry freudestrahlend in die Küche. „Du schon hier? Ich dachte, du bist für die nächsten 24 Stunden in deinem Puzzlekeller", lachte Harry seinen Freund an und stellte die Tüte auf den Tisch. Mit geübten Griffen stellte er die restlichen Sachen, wie Marmelade, Nutoka und verschiedene Wurst- und Käsesorten auf den hölzernen Tisch. Er nahm die grüne und rote Tasse, welche ein Geschenk von Blaise waren und goss Kaffee in diese hinein.

„Hier, damit du für die Umgebung annehmbarer wirst", grinste Harry und gab dem blonden, mürrisch aussehenden Draco die grüne Tasse, welche auch sofort in Beschlag genommen wurde. Er setzte sich gegenüber von Draco und began sich sein Brötchen zu schmieren.

„Nutoka?!", ein entsetzter Blick wurde Harry zugeworfen. „Wo ist mein Nutella? Du weißt, ich hasse Nutoka. Das ist billiger Ersatz, also... .!", knurrte Draco zum Schluss.

„Ups", unschuldig kam dieses Wort aus Harry's Mund, aber seine Augen funkelten schelmisch.  
"Ups?", knurrte Draco verstimmt und starrte das Glas Schokocreme, das ihren Frühstückstisch mit seiner Anwesenheit beleidigte, in Grund und Boden. Entschlossen stand er auf, packte das besagte Glas und ging die paar Schritte zum Spültisch, wo er es unzeremoniell in den Müll beförderte. „Das ist besser", knurrte er zufrieden und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, wo er sich entschlossen die Orangenmarmelade schnappte, die, Merlin sei Dank, vorhanden war, wenn er schon auf die süchtigmachende Schokocreme verzichten musste.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns? Wie kannst du das Nutoka wegwerfen, hast du dir nicht die Karte zu deinem Weihnachtsgeschenk durchgelesen? Nicht alles ist so, wie es scheint." Mit schnellen Schritten ging Harry zum Mülleimer, holte das Nutoka wieder hervor und stellte es demonstrativ auf den Tisch zurück. „Oh man Drache und ich dachte, du wärst ein Zauberer." Mit einem Wutschen und Wedeln war aus dem Nutokaglas, Dracos zweitliebstes Frühstücksutensiel, ein Nutellaglas geworden. „Siehste?", lachte Harry und mit seinem angeborenen Sucherreflex, wich er einem halben Brötchen aus, welches von Draco nach ihm geworfen worden war.

„Du schummelst", echauffierte sich Draco und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. „Und damit du es weißt, du bist eklig", kam es gleich hinterher und sofort kümmerte er sich um das, was er gerne tat - er widmete sich seinem Frühstück. „Was heißt hier schummeln? Und wieso bin ich eklig?", versuchte Harry seine Ehre zu verteidigen. „Lass uns jetzt endlich was essen, wir haben heute noch einiges zu tun, oder nicht?", schluckte der Blonde zuerst einen Bissen seines heißgeliebten Nutellabrötchens herunter und grinste trotzdem in sich hinein. Er wusste immer, wie er zu dem kam, was er wollte und er wollte eindeutig sein Nutella.

Nach dieser leicht irrationalen Diskussion trennten sich die Wege des Paares erst mal. Draco verschwand schnurstracks, mit einer Kanne Kaffee im Schlepptau, in den Keller, um sich wieder mit seinem neuen Lieblingsprojekt zu beschäftigen. Währenddessen schnappte Harry sich seine ellenlange Einkaufsliste, nachdem er die Küche noch schnell in Ordnung gebracht hatte und machte sich auf den Weg in den nächsten großen Supermarkt, da er sich sicher war, dass er dort auch alles bekommen würde, was er benötigte. Aus reiner Vorsicht hatte er dort auch einen Truthahn vorbestellt, da er nicht, wie im Vorjahr, ohne Vogel dastehen wollte und daher improvisieren musste. Mit einem schweren Seufzen dachte er daran zurück, dass der fehlende Vogel nur die Spitze des Eisbergs eines katastrophalen Weihnachtsfestes war.

Die jüngere Generation hatte sich, nach den erwarteten anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, zu einer festen Gemeinschaft zusammen gerauft, wo jeder auf jeden zählen konnte. Was Harry jedoch Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, während er den Einkaufswagen durch die Gänge schob, war die ältere Generation - um genau zu sein, die Weasleys und die Malfoys.

Die Weasleys waren wie eh und je stur, was die Familie Malfoy betraf. Obwohl die Aristokratefamilie auf der guten Seiten gekämpft hatte und sie von der Zaubererwelt freigesprochen war, hätte die Kluft zwischen ihnen niemals größer sein können. Molly und Arthur beharrten auf ihrem Standpunkt, dass sie nichts mit piekfeinen, hochnäsigen Aristokraten zu tun haben wollten, während Dracos Familie nichts mit angeblichen Nichtsnutzen verkehren wollten.

Das Ende vom Lied war bis heute das Problem, dass zwar Harry und Draco ein glückliches Liebespaar waren, aber niemals wirklich mit ihren Familien Weihnachten feiern konnten. Sie hatten es natürlich schon mit allen möglichen Überredungkünsten versucht, Harry bei den Weasleys und Draco bei seinen Eltern. Doch Lucius Malfoy hatte bisher seinen Sohn in dieser Sache noch niemals ernst genommen, er bestand auf die Ehre der Malfoys, die für den Blonden allerdings keinerlei Bestand mehr hatte. Der Krieg war vorbei und nun war endlich die Zeit für fröhlichere Momente gekommen. Er hatte keine Lust einen jährlichen Kleinkrieg in seinem Wohnzimmer auszufechten. Schweren Herzens erinnerte sich Harry dabei an die ungewollte Renovierung des Wohnzimmers, das im Vorjahr in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden war, woran beide Seiten nicht unerheblich die Schuld trugen. Aber jetzt war endlich die Zeit fürs Handeln gekommen und Draco musste diesmal helfen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Zeitgleich saß Draco vor seinem Puzzle und raufte sich wortwörtlich die Haare, die mittlerweile schlimmer abstanden als Harrys, wenn er am Morgen aus dem Bett kroch. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was plötzlich los war, dabei hatte es doch so gut angefangen. Die Puzzleteile waren ihm praktisch in die Hand geflogen und er hatte beinahe sofort den richtigen Platz für jedes Teil gefunden. Doch umso mehr Zeit verging, umso mysteriöser wurde die ganze Sache. Immer wieder schienen die Teile, die er eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, einfach zu verschwinden.

„Verdammte Scheiße, das kann doch nicht sein.... wohin ist dieses Scheißteil jetzt schon wieder verschwunden.... Fuck...!" Aus dem Keller drang eindeutiges Gefluche hervor, während Draco immer verzweifelter wurde und fassungslos zusah, wie sich die Puzzleteile immer mehr dezimierten. Mit starrem Blick saß er da und fixierte minutenlang ein einziges Puzzleteil, bevor es mit einem sanften ‚Plop' verschwand. „Was...? Was zum Teufel ist hier los? Fuck... was ist das für ein dreimal verfluchtes Puzzle?... Hat Harry dieses Drecksding bei den Weasleys gekauft?... Das ist doch... die haben ihm Mist angedreht...", zeterte Draco, bevor seine Stimme sich in ein leises Jammern wandelte. „Ich will doch nur puzzeln..."

Harry öffnete in jenem Moment die Haustür und hörte das Jammern seines blonden Drachen aus dem Keller. Doch anstatt sich zu fragen, was passiert war, kehrte das teuflische Grinsen von letzter Nacht auf sein Gesicht zurück. Also hatte Draco inzwischen herausgefunden was es mit dem Puzzle auf sich hatte, aber noch wusste er nicht, unter welcher Bedingung er es tatsächlich fertig stellen konnte.

„Schatz? Ich bin wieder da!"

Kaum dass Draco seinen Freund gehört hatte, sprang er wie ein Springteufel auf, rannte die Treppenstufen nach oben und eilte in die Küche, wo er Harry vermutete. „Was bei Salazar ist das für ein Puzzle! Hast du das etwa von diesen fast schon slytherinartigen Weasleys gekauft? Ist das ein verkorkster Scherz von dir?", wie ein kleiner Junge, dessen Lolly man geklaut hatte, stand Draco vor seinem Angebeteten. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er mit einem Fuß aufstampfte.

Übertrieben fröhlich packte Harry seine Einkäufe aus, während er misstrauisch von Draco beäugt wurde._ Wenn du kannst... wenn du kannst..._ dieser kleine, aber scheinbar so wichtige Satz erklang wie ein Mantra in Dracos Kopf.

„Das meintest du also mit, wenn du kannst...", sprach ein geknickter Draco und schaute betrübt sein Gegenüber an.

„Kannst du es? Willst du es?", antwortete Harry rätselhaft und legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schräg, wobei er seinen Freund mit glänzenden Augen ansah.  
"Geht das bitte auch deutlicher?" Draco war verwirrt und leicht gereizt. Er hasste es, wenn ...  
"Überleg doch einfach mal", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und unterbrach damit Dracos Gedanken. „Kannst du es dir nicht denken? Ich sage nur ... Renovierung."

Einen Moment lang sah Draco sehr verwirrt aus, da sie beide, nach ihrem Einzug, praktisch das ganze Haus renoviert hatte, doch dann schien ein ganzes Battalion Zauberstäbe in seinem Kopf aufzuleuchten, was man ihm auch deutlich ansah. „Oh nein", stöhnte er auf und legte sich die Hände auf die Augen. „Bitte erinnere mich nicht daran! Dieses Loch in der Decke war so groß wie ein Wagenrad der Hogwartskutschen!" Resigniert sah er zu Harry, der ihn immer noch angrinste, ließ die Schultern sinken und fiel schwer auf einen der Küchenstühle. „Also... was muss ich genau tun, damit ich dieses verdammte Puzzle fertig bekomme?", fragte er und sah nach einer Erklärung lechzend zu seinem Freund.

„Nun ja, du weißt doch, was wir seid drei Jahren versuchen, nicht wahr?", schmunzelte Harry und Draco ahnte schreckliches.

„Nein, alles nur das nicht. Du weißt mein Vater...", warf Draco dazwischen, doch Harry unterbrach ihn sogleich wieder.

„Schatz, du weißt wie wichtig mir das ist. Die Weasleys sind meine Ersatzfamilie. Und ich möchte gerne alle Familienmitglieder an einen Tisch bekommen." Harry wurde ernst. Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und beschwor sich einen Grog herauf, da dieses Gespräch etwas länger dauern könnte, schließlich musste er Draco davon überzeugen, sich seinem Vater gegenüber zu stellen.

„Ich habe es doch schon versucht, Harry. Aber gegen meinen Vater komm ich einfach nicht an", wimmerte Draco und schaute seinen schwarzhaarigen Geliebten wehleidig an.

„Draco, du bist ein leidenschaftlicher Puzzler, deswegen bekommst du dieses Puzzle erst zu Ende, wenn du es schaffst, deinen Vater und deine Mutter an Weihnachten, hier an diesen Tisch einzuladen." Er warf Draco einen Blick zu, der eigentlich schon alles sagte.

„Ha...", rief Draco, „das hab ich doch schon die letzten Jahre geschafft, ich habe sie immer eingeladen."

„Draco, ich war noch nicht fertig. Sie einzuladen ist ja auch nicht die Aufgabe um das Puzzle zu beenden, sondern sie hier mit den Weasleys friedlich an einen Tisch zu bringen", widersprach Harry, dem sich zu früh freuenden Draco.

Beide blonden Augenbrauen hoben sich auf einmal, während Draco Harry skeptisch ansah. „Ach... und die Weasleys sind so viel besser, ja? Ich hab immer noch Molly im Ohr, wie sie letztes Jahr fragte, warum du darauf bestehst 'diese Leute' einzuladen, als hätten sie irgendeine ansteckende Krankheit", schnarrte Draco sarkastisch. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sein Vater ein Grund war, warum ihre Weihnachtsfeste immer in einem mittleren Desaster endeten - doch die Weasleys, besonders Molly, hatten genauso viel Anteil daran.

„Du weißt doch wie die Weasleys sind", versuchte es Harry nun und schaute seinen Drachen liebevoll an. Ob diese Masche zog oder nicht, würde sich spätestens in wenigen Minuten zeigen. „Immerhin haben sie auch einiges damals durchgemacht, genauso wie deine Eltern. Also muss es doch möglich sein alle an einen Tisch zu bekommen ohne dass unser Haus beim nächsten Weihnachten in die Luft fliegt ... verflucht ... bei Merlins gescheckter Unterhose!" Kaum hatte er geendet, wurde er wieder ein wenig ruhiger. „Halte mich für sentimental oder sonst was, aber ich möchte einfach nur einmal in meinem Leben ein Weihnachstfest feiern, wo ich mit meinem Freund und meinen beiden Familien an einem Tisch sitzen kann und der Tisch am Ende auch noch in einem Stück an seinem Platz steht." Anschließend seufzte er und senkte leicht den Kopf.

Draco presste den Kiefer zusammen, stand auf und holte sich aus dem Kühlschrank die Packung Orangensaft, bevor er sich mit einem Glas wieder an den Tisch setzte und Harry intensiv fixierte. „Das weiß ich, Harry und glaub mir... mir wäre ein ruhiges Weihnachten auch lieber, als diese explosive Stimmung, die hier jedes Jahr herrscht. Aber ganz ehrlich... denkst du nicht, dass du, was die Weasleys angeht, eine rosarote Brille auf hast? Ich weiß, mein Vater kann ein Bastard sein, sag ich nichts dagegen, da hast du Recht und er kann einem den letzten Nerv rauben. Aber... deine Ersatzeltern sind auch nicht ohne. Es gibt ständig Sticheleien und direkte Beleidigungen und du scheinst das völlig zu überhören, als wärst du vorübergehend taub, oder sowas. Mir gegenüber ist es nicht so schlimm, aber hast du schon mal mitbekommen, dass Molly mich jedes Mal kritisch ansieht, als würde sie kontrollieren wollen, ob ich nicht doch aus heiterem Himmel ein dunkles Mal auf dem Arm habe? Aber okay, damit kann ich leben... ich rede mit meinem Vater... wenn du den Weasleys den Kopf zurecht rückst!", ratterte Draco herunter und trank gleich darauf einen großen Schluck, während er Harry abwartend ansah.

„Ich werde mit Molly und Co reden, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein," sprach Harry mit einer Überzeugung, welche alle überzeugt hätte, nur eben nicht seinen Drachen. „Ich weiß, wie du über die Weasleys denkst, aber bitte Schatz, ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, um das Desaster vom letzten Jahr nicht zu wiederholen. Und dazu brauche ich auch dich und deinen starken Willen. Ich weiß, dein Vater mag ein arrogantes Arschloch sein, aber er ist dein Vater. Zumal er ja, wenn wir alleine sind, auch recht friedlich sein kann. Wenn ich nur an das Wochenende von vor drei Wochen denke. Hmm... Der Brandy war einfach zu köstlich... aber ich schweife ab, willst du mir helfen, oder nicht Draco Malfoy?" Eindringlich blickte er diesen an und wartete auf eine positive Antwort, oder zumindest auf die Frage, welcher Brandy.

Entschlossen stand Draco auf und stützte die Hände auf dem Tisch ab, während er sich nach vorne beugte und Harry fest in die Augen sah. „Ich weiß, was du denkst... du glaubst, ich schaff das nicht, oder? Aber da irrst du dich, Darling... ich will dieses verdammte Puzzle fertig kriegen und genau das werde ich auch tun... und wenn ich meinen Vater dafür unter Imperius hier herschleifen muss!", schnaubte Draco am Ende, runzelte dann die Stirn und sah verwirrt seinen Freund an. „Brandy? Welcher Brandy? Mein Vater hat dir Brandy gegeben? Ganz sicher? Ich krieg bei meinen Eltern nicht mal ein Glas Wein!", rief er dann entrüstet und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ähm ja", grinste Harry unschuldig, „er sagte, es sei sein bester aus dem Jahrgang 1758. Vielleicht bist du noch zu jung für die richtig harten Sachen, oder zumindest meint das dein Vater."

Vor lauter Empörung bekam Draco knallrote Wangen, bevor er loszischte. „Zu jung? ZU JUNG? Potter, hast du ein Rad ab? Ich bin fast zwei Monate älter als du!"

„Älter heißt nicht unbedingt reifer, mein Lieber", lachte Harry los und ging schon mal in Deckung.

Wenn Draco nicht wüsste, dass es unmöglich war, würde er behaupten, dass ihm gleich der Dampf aus der Nase kommen würde, wegen dieser unsäglichen Behauptung. „Oh jaah", schnaubte er los und man konnte den Sarkasmus regelrecht aus seiner Stimme tropfen hören. „Wer hat letzte Woche im Honigtopf einen Aufstand hingelegt, der einem dreijährigen würdig gewesen wäre, weil sie seine Lieblingsschokolade nicht mehr hatten?", schnaubte Draco und warf seinem Freund einen Blick zu, der schlimme Schmerzen versprach, wenn er es wagen sollte, nun einen seiner nicht gerade besseren Momente aufzubringen.

„Hey, das mit der Schokolade, das ist eine schlimme Katastrophe, ich meine, warum hatten die einfach nicht mehr auf Lager, die wussten doch, das ich jeden Mittwoch komme und ein paar, schau nicht so, zehn Tafeln sind nur ein paar, zumindest für mich", runzelte Harry die Stirn, „aber zurück zum Thema... Dein Vater hält dich noch für zu jung, und dafür kann ich nichts. Also vergleiche nicht Galleonen mit Knuts. Beschwere dich bei ihm und nicht bei mir. Wenn du deinem Vater nicht die Stirn bieten kannst und noch immer vor ihm buckelst, dann Malfoy, ist das nicht mein Problem", herrschte Harry ihn an und stand auf, wobei der Stuhl schon gefährlich wackelte.

„Hey, kein Grund mich hier dumm anzumachen, okay? Ich werd mit ihm reden, das kannst du mir glauben... und dann werd ich seinen Brandyvorrat vernichten", murmelte Draco in sich hinein. „Und was die zehn Tafeln Schokolade angeht... du kannst froh sein, dass du so viel Ausdauersport bekommst, sonst wärst du nämlich schon längst aufgegangen wie ein Kesselkuchen!", schoss der Blonde zurück und warf Harry einen dreckigen Blick zu.

„Sprach derjenige, welcher heute Nacht gesagt hatte, sein Arsch bleibt geschlossen", wissend schaute Harry ihn an, „ohja, ich habe es gehört, aber sei dir sicher, ich werde ihn schon wieder öffnen, denn die Tafeln müssen ja wieder runter, sonst bleiben sie als Hüftgold hängen und so leid es mir tut, ich will nicht aussehen wie Pansy Parkinson", wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen und hechtete um den Tisch, um seinen Draco in die Arme zu schließen.

„Kannst ja im Hyde-Park joggen gehen. Hab gehört das soll sehr effektiv sein", gab Draco ernsthaft zurück und wand sich wieder aus den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen und linste neugierig in die Tüten, um zu sehen, was sein Freund für das Weihnachtsessen geplant hatte.

Theatralisch fasste sich Harry an seine Brust. „Du weißt schon, dass joggen im Hyde-Park auch gefährlich ist? Ich habe gehört, dort gibt es finstere Gesellen die auf schwarzhaarige Jungs stehn, um sie zu vernaschen. Wie könnte ich mich denn wehren, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab hier hätte und schon zu k.o wäre von den vielen Kilometern, welche ich bis dahin schon gelaufen bin?", mit großen, unschuldigen Augen schaute Harry seinen Freund an.

„Du bist ein großer Junge, ich bin sicher, du kannst dich gegen die bösen, bösen Männer wehren", sagte Draco ungerührt und stibitzte aus einer der Tüten eine Traube, die er sich grinsend in den Mund steckte.

Empört schaute Harry ihm zu und riss die Tüten an sich, um sie vor weiteren Übergriffen seitens des Blonden zu schützen. „Du bist mir ja ein toller Freund. Du würdest mich wirklich der Gefahr aussetzten, statt dich selbst darum zu kümmern. Oh Godric hilf mir, was habe ich nur für einen Freund", stöhnte Harry auf und räumte die restlichen Sachen in die Schränke.

Draco konnte bei dieser dämlichen Frage nur eine Augenbraue heben, bevor er völlig trocken sagte: „Einen Slytherin."

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte auf, „Das stimmt, ich habe den zweitbesten und beinahe tollsten Slytherin von allen bekommen."

„Ich hoffe du meinst mit dem besten und tollsten Slytherin Salazar selbst, sonst bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich jemals auch nur in die Nähe meines Hinterns lasse", sagte Draco leise, jedoch mit einem warnenden Unterton in der Stimme, der deutlich seine Besitzrechte an Harry ausdrückte.

„Salazar? Nein, das war lange vor meiner Zeit, ich meinte eher Snape." Er kniete sich blitzschnell hinter Draco hin, umklammerte dessen Beine und biss ihm spielerisch, durch die Stoffhose in dessen Hintern. „Aber... das würde ich dir niemals sagen, allein wegen diesem guten Argument hier." Und ein weiterer Biss folgte.

„Hm", meinte Draco gespielte nachdenklich, griff mit einer Hand hinter sich und in Harrys dickes Haar, wo er seine Hand vergrub und ihn daran von seinem Hintern weg zog. „Schon blöd, dass du das gerade gemacht hast, nicht wahr, Honey? Und jetzt Finger - oder besser Zähne - weg!", knurrte Draco und sah Harry böse über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Vielleicht sollte ich Sev mal sagen, dass du auf ihn abfährst... ich bin sicher er wird sich vor Freude in seinem Kessel ertränken."

„Autsch, das war gemein", auf den Knien rutschend, kam Harry vor Draco an und blickte zu ihm herauf. „Draco, du bist mein ein und alles, da kann niemand mithalten. Noch nicht einmal Salazar oder Godric persönlich. Daher frage ich dich, hier und jetzt..." er stoppte kurz und reichte Draco seine Hand, „... willst du, Draco Malfoy, mir helfen aufzustehen, damit ich meinem wunderbaren, einzigartigen Drachen einen Kuss stehlen kann?"

Dracos Mund stand leicht offen und in seinen Augen blitzte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Verletztheit auf, bevor er sich wieder fing und Harry die Hand reichte und ihn wenig heftiger als nötig nach oben zog, bevor er ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick ansah, sich dann umdrehte und davonging. „Ich geh jetzt zum Manor", sagte er leise und ging Richtung Eingangshalle, um sich seinen Wollmantel zu holen.

Betroffen blieb Harry in der Küche zurück. „Drache, ich wusste doch nicht, das du schon dafür bereit bist. Tze, glaubst du wirklich, ich als der Vorzeigegryffindor schlechthin, würde dir so einen billigen Antrag machen? Ohne Romantik und sonstiges, das was einem Malfoy, nein, nicht einem Malfoy, sondern dir, nicht würdig wäre in meinen Augen?"

Abrupt blieb Draco im Türrahmen stehen und drehte sich halb zu seinem Freund um. „Harry, halt einfach die Klappe, okay? Ich liebe dich, das weißt du, aber im Moment kann ich dich überhaupt nicht leiden. Du solltest langsam wissen, dass ich über sowas keine Witze mache... und jetzt hol ich mir meinen Brandy", setzte er murmelnd hinterher und verschwand oberhalb der paar Stufen, die in die Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatzes führten.

„Das wollte ich doch nicht, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Scheiße, warum kann ich nicht einmal was richtig machen?" Bestürzt wandte sich Harry ab und holte aus dem Gefrierfach ein kleines, unscheinbares Kästchen heraus. Er öffnet jenes und zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschöner, silberner Ring mit grünen Smaragden und grauen Hämatiten. Er holte ihn heraus und betrachtete ihn ausgiebig. „Zwei Tage müsstest du dich noch gedulden, mein Drache, dann würden wir eine nächtliche Kutschfahrt zum London-Eye machen und dort wollte ich dir, im obersten Wagon, wenn wir alleine sind, einen Antrag stellen." Er seufzte und brachte den Ring dorthin zurück, woher er ihn genommen hatte. Ins Gefrierfach, das wusste er, würde Draco niemals reinschauen. Allein wegen den Kalorienbomben, welche sich dort tummelten.

Er ging in die Eingangshalle, zog sich dort seinen Wintermantel an, zückte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Halfter und verschloss die Tür von außen. Ein ‚Plop' war zu hören und Harry tauchte bei den Weasleys, genauer im Vorgarten des Fuchsbaus, wieder auf.

Während Harry sich auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau machte, war Draco schon am Malfoy Manor angekommen und ging den weißen Kiesweg entlang, den die Elfen fein säuberlich vom Schnee befreit hatten. Die weißen Pfaue stolzierten mit hocherhobenen Köpfen über den in der Sonne glitzernden Boden und beachteten ihn nicht weiter, während der Kies unter seinen Schuhen laut knirschte. In Gedanken zermarterte sich der Blonde das Hirn, was er seinem Vater genau sagen sollte, das vielleicht auf fruchtbaren Boden fallen würde. Es war ja nicht so, dass er es noch nie versucht hätte, doch Lucius Malfoy war seinem Sprößling wie üblich über den Mund gefahren, ohne seinen Bitten und Argumenten wirklich zuzuhören.

Seufzend stand Draco vor der großen Eingangstür und stierte mehrere Minuten auf den Türklopfer, der aus einer silbernen Schlange bestand, die sich selbst in den Schwanz biss. Doch dann straffte er die Schultern und befahl seinen Nerven, sich zu beruhigen. Er wollte dieses Puzzle zu Ende bringen können und wenn es bedeutete, dass er seinem Vater dazu einen Imperius verpassen müsste, dann würde er, Merlin stehe ihm bei, genau das tun. Entschlossen ließ er den Schlangenklopfer auf das Holz krachen und kaum war der dumpfe Klang verblasst, öffnete sich die Tür und eine der Hauselfen des Manors steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür. „Master Draco! Master Draco ist da!", rief die kleine Elfe begeistert und öffnete die Tür sofort ganz, um den Blonden eintreten zu lassen.

„Hey Dupsy... ist mein Vater zu Hause?", fragte Draco und übergab der Elfe seinen Mantel, als er die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte und sich suchend umsah.

„Mein Sohn!", strahlte Narzissa und gewährte dem Blonden kaum die Zeit sich richtig zu ihr umzudrehen, dann lag er auch schon in ihren Armen. „Draco, ich dachte ja, du würdest gar nicht mehr kommen." Anschließend hauchte sie ihm links und rechts ein Küsschen auf die Wange und entließ ihn aus ihrer mütterlichen Umarmung.

„Hallo Mum", gab Draco zurück und blickte auf seine Mutter hinunter, die er um einige Zentimeter überragte. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass er seit einigen Jahren größer war als die zierliche Frau, die da vor ihm stand und zu der er früher immer auf den Schoß geklettert war, damit sie ihm Geschichten über Drachen, Feen und Zwerge vorlas.

„Wieso? Hab ich eine Verabredung vergessen?"

„Nein ... nein", antwortete Narzissa, doch für Dracos Geschmack viel zu schnell. „Ich dachte nur ...", stammelte sie plötzlich leise weiter, obwohl sie es doch gar nicht gewollt hatte und gab es schließlich auf, ihrem Sohn etwas vormachen zu wollen. Sie seufzte einmal und sah Draco tief in die sturmgrauen Augen. „Es ist dein Vater ...", begann sie und blickte leicht beschämt über ihre Schulter und wieder zurück, „... er meinte, du solltest dieses Jahr bei uns feiern, ohne die Weas-"

Draco starrte seine Mutter eine geschlagene Minute ausdruckslos an, während sein Kiefer sichtbar mahlte und konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da hörte. „Wo ist er?", wollte er dann von ihr wissen und seine Stimme klang dabei ruhig und bedacht - zu ruhig, wie Narzissa fand.

„Schatz, bitte ... ganz ruhig", versuchte sie es sofort, bevor ihr Sohn explodieren würde, denn diese Eigenschaft hatte er eindeutig vom Vater geerbt. „Er ist im Salon, aber bitte redet vernünftig miteinander." Bittend schaute sie ihn an.  
"Das solltest du deinem Mann sagen", sagte Draco und wandte sich nach rechts, wo ein Flur zum Salon führte, in dem die Familie unter sich war, da dort keine Gäste empfangen wurden. Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten lief Draco über den polierten Marmorboden und machte sich nicht die Mühe, an den großen Flügeltüren anzuklopfen, sondern warf sie auf. Sein Vater saß vor dem Kamin in seinem angestammten Ohrenbackensessel, die Füße auf dem kleinen Hocker davor und las in einem antik aussehenden Buch. "Hallo Vater... Lust mir irgendwas mitzuteilen?", fragte er sarkastisch und blieb mit verschränkten Armen mitten in dem gemütlichen Raum stehen, während er von oben herab auf seinen Vater hinab stierte.

Irritiert sah Lucius von seiner Lektüre auf und musterte seinen Sohn, der mit eindeutig wütender Miene plötzlich vor ihm stand. Dann benötigte er einige Sekunden um sich zu sammeln. „Lust dir etwas mitzuteilen, Draco? Was soll das bitte bedeuten?" Dabei stand er auf und legte das Buch betont langsam auf dem Sessel ab, bevor er sich wieder seinem Sohn zuwandte. „Wieso schneist du plötzlich hier rein und zeigst nicht einmal Manieren?" Sein Blick richtete sich auf Draco und seine hellen Augen bohrten sich erbost über das Verhalten in dessen graue Seelenspiegel.

Draco zeigte sich dadurch jedoch überhaupt nicht beeindruckt. Nicht jetzt, wo er innerlich vor Wut am liebsten platzen würde. Doch er wusste ebenso, dass er mit Geschrei bei seinem Vater überhaupt nichts erreichen konnte. „Keine Ahnung, warum sagst du mir das nicht, Vater? Warum freut sich Mutter, dass ich doch noch komme, wenn ich überhaupt nicht angekündigt habe, DASS ich komme?"

Lucius räusperte sich und verschränkte beide Armen vor der Brust. „Das ist ganz einfach, du bist unser Sohn und wieso sollte unser Sohn nicht hier in Malfoy Manor mit uns zusammen Weihnachten feiern?" Noch während er sprach troff unterschwelig eine Abneigung gegen eine bestimmte Situation heraus, worüber er sich mit seinem Sohn in all den letzten Jahren nie wirklich unterhalten hatte. „Aber jetzt bist du ja da und nur das zählt. Ich werde Tinka sagen, sie soll dein altes Zimmer herrichten."

Ungläubig schaute Draco seinen Vater an und wunderte sich einmal mehr über dessen unsägliche Arroganz, mit der er meinte, die ganze Welt befehligen zu können. Er spürte, wie sich die brodelnde Wut, die schon länger ihren Platz in seinem Inneren hatte, sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte. „Bemüh dich nicht", zischte Draco. „Besagter Sohn wohnt nämlich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hier, ist volljährig und gedenkt Weihnachten mit seinem Lebensgefährten und dessen Familie zu feiern, zu der du, wie in jedem Jahr auch eingeladen bist, wie du sehr wohl weißt!", während Draco das herunter ratterte, wurde er immer lauter, bis er seinem Vater die letzten Worte ins Gesicht brüllte.

Sichtlich überrascht starrte Lucius Draco an und spürte seine Ohren klingeln. Doch das überging er geflissentlich und kämpfte stattdessen mit seiner Atmung, die auf Grund seines Grolls immer schneller ging. Sein Puls raste und er musste ziemlich an sich halten, damit er nicht jetzt und auf der Stelle seine Hand erhob und Draco eine Ohrfeige verpasste, so wie damals, wenn er ungehorsam gewesen war. Abermals räusperte er sich und sprach mit ernster Stimme: „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du volljährig bist und dass du zum Verdruss deiner Mutter auch noch aus unserem Haus ausgezogen bist, doch bitte erwähne das Wort 'Lebensgefährte' nie wieder. Du solltest dir eine Frau suchen, sie ehelichen und damit das Fundament eines neuen Malfoyzweiges gründen. Aber dich nicht wie eine männliche Hure benehmen und ausgerechnet mit einem Mann das Bett teilen!" Er machte eine kurze Pause und schnaubte, nur um dann mit einem fahrigen Auf und Ab durch den Salon zu tigern, dabei ließ er Draco nicht aus den Augen. „Du bist ein Malfoy und nicht irgendwer aus der Londoner Gosse. Hast du das verstanden?"

Draco hörte sich diese Tirade mit stoischer Miene an, die nicht verriet, was er darüber dachte und sah seinen Vater einen langen Augenblick an, bevor er sprach. „Harry Potter... ist mein Lebensgefährte, mein Liebhaber, mein Lover und mein bester Freund. Nenn es wie du willst, ist mir egal. Aber das ist eine feststehende Tatsache und die wird sich auch nicht ändern, nur weil du dich aufführst wie ein Despot, dem alle zu gehorchen haben. Du könntest mir die schönste Frau auf Erden auf den Bauch binden, aber deshalb wirst du trotzdem nicht Großvater werden. Was ich in meinem Schlafzimmer mache, geht dich, verzeih mir, einen feuchten Dreck an. Wenn ich einen Schwanz in meinem Hintern haben will, dann mach ich das, ob es dir nun passt, oder nicht. Newsflash, Vater: Ich bin keine verdammte Hauselfe, die du mit einem Fingerschnippen dazu bringen kannst, das zu tun, was du gerne möchtest und wenn dir auch nur ein klein wenig an mir liegt, dann solltest du dir ganz schnell Gedanken darüber machen, dass du mich so akzeptierst, wie ich eben nun mal bin. Denn eins sag ich dir - ich hab absolut kein Problem damit, nie wieder einen Fuß in dieses Haus zu setzen!"

Danach herrschte für einige, unendliche lange, Sekunden vollkommene Ruhe, lediglich das Kaminfeuer prasselte leise vor sich hin. Das Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy spürte den unbeschreiblichen Zorn in sich aufsteigen, der sich in Form von einem puterrotem Gesicht offenbarte. Er bemerkte, wie seine Hände leicht zitterten, denn sein Sohn hatte es zuvor niemals gewagt so mit ihm zu reden. Schließlich brach es aus ihm heraus. „Du willst tatsächlich mein Sohn sein? Dann sprich gefälligst mit mir wie ein Erwachsener und nicht wie ein Rüpel! Und deine Mutter und ich habe uns immer auf ein Enkelkind gefreut, aber du ... du hängst mit diesem Potter herum! Ist dir die Familie denn nichts wert? Wer wird eines Tages unser altes Blut weiter vererben? Stattdessen lässt du dich von einem Mann befummeln und tust mit ihm ... was auch immer welche Schweinereien ... die ich nicht einmal wage zu denken. So etwas tut ein normaler Mann nicht ... ein Mann ist mit einer Frau verheiratet und ...", dann brach er mitten im Satz ab und spürte, dass er sich dringend setzen musste, was er daraufhin auch gleich tat.

"Ich hasse es, dich schon wieder enttäuschen zu müssen, Vater, aber ich bin kein normaler Mann. Ich bin ein schwuler Mann. Aber dir wäre es wohl lieber, wenn ich mir irgendein dummes Frauchen nehmen, ihr einen Braten in die Röhre schiebe und in dieser Ehe unglücklich werden würde. Ist es das, was du dir für mich wünschst? Dass ich mein Leben lang unglücklich bin, nur weil ich deine Wünsche erfülle? Ich weiß ja, dass du nichts von neuen Methoden und von der Muggelwelt schon gar nichts hältst. Aber vielleicht solltest du dich mal darüber schlau machen, was es sonst noch für Möglichkeiten gibt. ICH habe das getan, denn mir ist die Familie und unser Name keineswegs egal. Es gibt künstliche Befruchtungen und Leihmütter und ich möchte eines Tages Kinder haben. Mit Harry. Nicht mit irgendeiner Schlampe, die ihre Griffel in unsere Verließe stecken möchte. Ich finde es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie ignorant du doch sein kannst. Mum hat kein Problem damit, wie und mit wem ich lebe. Ganz im Gegenteil", fauchte Draco und stopfte frustriert seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose. „Weißt du ... du willst immer den großen Macker markieren und in allem überlegen sein. Aber ich sag dir mal was... als Vater bist du ein Witz!"

_Als Vater bist du ein Witz_, hallte es mehrmals durch Lucius Kopf und er versuchte die eben gesagten Worte zu verdauen, doch so einfach war das nicht. Denn es gab noch etwas, was er bisher noch keinem Menschen, nicht einmal Narzissa, erzählt hatte und was er bisher auch noch niemals erzählen wollte. Aber bevor sein eigen Fleisch und Blut ihn als Witz ansah, denn tief in seinem Inneren liebte er Draco, blieb ihm wohl keine andere Möglichkeit. Er wollte, dass Draco ihn verstand und ihn nicht als den altmodischen, mürrischen Vater ansah, den er gerade abgab. So blickte er mit ernster Miene auf und bat überraschend seinen Sohn, ihm gegenüber auf dem kleineren Ledersessel Platz zu nehmen. „Natürlich will ich nicht, dass du unglücklich bist. Ich möchte vielmehr, dass du genauso glücklich wirst wie ich mit deiner Mutter." Daraufhin machte er eine kurze Pause und wartete, bis Draco sich gesetzt hatte. „Es gibt etwas in meiner Vergangenheit ...", fing er an ohne zu wissen, was er als nächstes sagen sollte, besser gesagt, wie er es ausdrücken konnte. „Ich möchte dir etwas erzählen ... etwas, das keiner weiß und eigentlich niemand wissen soll. Aber ich wünsche mir, dass du in mir wieder deinen Vater siehst und nicht irgendeinen sturen Tyrannen. Verstehst du das?"

Lange sah Draco seinen Vater an, während sich seine Gedanken nur noch jagten. Eigentlich war er nur hierher gekommen, um mit seinem Vater über das Weihnachtsessen zu reden und nicht, um Grundsatzdiskussionen zu führen. Gereizt fuhr er sich mit allen zehn Fingern durch die Haare und atmete tief durch. „Versuch es. Denn bisher hast du mir nicht allzu viel Gründe gegeben, dich anders zu sehen", sagte Draco schließlich und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich kenne deine Situation", gab Lucius seufzend zu und fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. „Mir ging es vor vielen Jahren so ähnlich wie dir heute, nur damals waren die Zeiten anders."

Erstaunt ruckte Dracos bisher gesenkter Kopf nach oben und er starrte fassungslos auf den blonden Mann, der sein Vater war und den er, wie er nun erfuhr, überhaupt nicht kannte. „Was?", platzte Draco ungläubig heraus. „Du... nein... aber... du hattest was mit einem Mann? Aber... was ist dann mit Mum?"

„Deine Mutter habe ich erst zwei Jahre später richtig lieben gelernt", meinte Lucius und kehrte in den Erinnerungen zurück an den Ort, an dem er damals das erste Mal erfahren hatte, was ‚lieben' wirklich hieß. Diese Gedanken sprach er laut aus. „Es war in meinem fünften Schuljahr, ich war noch richtig grün hinter den Ohren und es gab da einen Jungen aus der sechsten Klasse, der hat mir anfänglich mal hier und mal da geholfen. Niemand hat es mitbekommen ... es ... nun ...", stammelte er weiter, „... es kam wie es kommen musste, er hat mich damals heimlich geküsst. Zuerst wollte ich nicht, doch ganz plötzlich habe ich auf Wolke Sieben geschwebt und wir haben uns von da an öfters getroffen."

Völlig baff saß Draco da und ließ die Worte seines Vaters in sein Bewusstsein sickern. Lucius Malfoy, Schwulenfeind Nummer eins, hatte während seiner Schulzeit etwas mit einem Kerl gehabt? In der Hölle musste Meterhoch Schnee liegen, dachte sich Draco, während er versuchte, diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. Schließlich fand er sein Sprachvermögen wieder. „Und was wurde daraus? Offenbar hat es ja nicht gehalten, sonst hättest du wohl kaum Mum geheiratet."

„Ich habe unsere Beziehung beendet, aus Angst vor meinem Vater", gestand Lucius leise. „Du darfst nicht vergessen, in den Jahren als ich so alt war wie du, waren viele noch aus der alten Schule und gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe war verpönt. Wie hätte ich ... ein Malfoy ... einfach meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen sollen, wenn auf mich zu Hause eine wahre Folter wartete. Somit sah ich keinen anderen Ausweg und es hat fast zwei Jahre lang gedauert, um über ihn hinweg zu kommen, solange, bis ich deine Mutter lieben lernte."

„Eins verstehe ich dann nicht", fing Draco vorsichtig an, „warum versteifst du dich dann so darauf, dass ich mir eine Frau suche, von einem Erben jetzt mal abgesehen? Du hattest Glück mit Mum, vielleicht bist du bi, oder vielleicht war deine... Affäre auch nur eine Phase. Aber ich bin nicht so. Ich könnte keine Frau lieben, zumindest nicht auf diese Weise. Ich lebe jetzt seit Jahren mit Harry zusammen. Macht es für dich den Eindruck, als wäre ich unsicher, als würde sich daran in naher Zukunft auch nur irgendwas ändern?", fragte Draco weiter und sah seinem Vater fest in die eisblauen Augen.

Bevor Lucius antwortete, holte er einmal tief Luft und ließ sie mit einem langen Zischen entweichen. Schließlich tat er etwas, was er zuvor noch niemals getan hatte. Er streckte eine Hand aus und griff damit nach der Hand seines Sohnes. „Ich habe keine Angst um eure Beziehung ... ich habe Angst, dass euch die Leute verachten könnten. Du bist mein Sohn und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihm alle hinter vorgehaltener Hand unflätige Sprüche nachflüstern. Eigentlich wünsche ich mir für dich nur das Beste und glaube mir, ich weiß, dass du in Harrys Armen glücklich bist, aber ...", weiter konnte er nicht reden, seine Stimme versagte.

„Merlin, Dad", seufzte Draco auf und fiel damit unbewusst in die Anrede zurück, die er mit seinem sechsten Geburtstag abgelegt hatte. „Was interessieren mich denn irgendwelche Leute. Wenn mich die Meinung anderer belasten würde, hätte ich mich sicher nicht ausgerechnet in Harry Potter verliebt, denn mehr in der Öffentlichkeit stehen geht gar nicht. Uns ist nur eines wichtig, dass unsere Familien und unsere Freunde hinter uns stehen und uns nicht auch noch Steine in den Weg legen."

Sprachlos schaute der Hausherr seinen Sohn an und spürte, wie ihm ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel. „Du ... meinst es ... ernst?" Draco nickte. „Aber ich dachte immer ...", fuhr er stockend fort. „Nein, anders gesagt, dir ist egal was die Leute von dir denken?" Doch er wartete nicht auf eine eventuelle Antwort und plötzlich erhellten sich ganz leicht seine ernsthaften Gesichtszüge. „Meinst du das mit dem Kind von vorhin wirklich so, wie du es gesagt hast?"

„Unter einer Bedingung", sagte Draco prompt und sah die Gelegenheit, sein eigentliches Vorhaben durchzusetzen.

„Welche?", Lucius erkannte in seinem Sohn ganz den Slytherin wieder.

„Dass wir in Zukunft unser Weihnachtsessen ohne Streitereien, Handgreiflichkeiten und vor allem ohne Explosionen hinter uns bringen können. Du hast mir in meiner Kindheit regelrecht eingetrichtert, dass ein Malfoy jeder Situation mit Würde und Anstand gegenüber tritt. Davon hab ich bei den letzten Weihnachtsessen nur nicht viel gesehen. Ich weiß, die Weasleys lassen auch keine Gelegenheit aus, doch Harry nimmt sie in die Mangel. Auf jemanden herab zu sehen, weil derjenige nicht so viel Geld oder Einfluss hat wie du, hat meiner Meinung nach nicht sehr viel mit Würde zu tun", sagte Draco und zog abwartend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Nachdenklich runzelte Lucius die Stirn und irgendwo hatte Draco recht. Das Geheimnis, welches er ihm eben anvertraut hatte, so wie die Tatsache, dass er sich ein friedliches Weihnachtsessen wünschte, war auch sein Wunsch. Natürlich hätte er das niemals offen zugegeben, doch ausgerechnet mit den Weasleys friedlich zusammen sitzen?! „Wie möchte Harry denn seine Familie davon überzeugen, dass wir ihnen nicht sofort einen Klammerfluch auf den Hals hetzen wollen? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, nicht wir mögen die Weasleys nicht, immerhin haben sie tatkräftigt im Krieg gekämpft, sondern mir scheint es eher so, als wäre es umgekehrt." Stolz auf seine Antwort zauberte Lucius ein Schmunzeln in sein Gesicht.

Draco schnaubte. „Erzähl mir was neues", entfuhr es ihm ungewollt, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was Harry ihnen erzählt. Aber hast du ernsthafte Zweifel daran, dass er etwas nicht schafft, das er sich vorgenommen hat? Wir reden hier von Harry Potter, Vater. Für den existiert das Wort 'unmöglich' doch gar nicht", meinte Draco belustigt.

Angesteckt von seinem Sohn musste Lucius lachen. „Da hast du recht, für Harry gibt es das Wort 'unmöglich' nicht. Also gut, wenn Harry es fertig bringen sollte, dass die Weasleys sich benehmen wie normale Zauberer, bin ich bereit auf die Explosionen dieses Jahr zu verzichten. Ist das ein Geschäft?" Nebenher zwinkerte er.

Amüsiert stand Draco auf und ging zu dem antiken Globus, in dem sein Vater die Alkoholika aufbewahrte und schenkte zwei Gläser Brandy ein, von denen er eines seinem Vater reichte. Grinsend prostete er ihm zu und leerte sein Glas. „Wir haben ein Geschäft. Aber ich will beim Essen keinen Ton über Babys oder zukünftige Malfoy-Erben hören, verstanden?", sagte Draco schließlich, denn diese Idee musste er erst noch mit Harry ausdiskutieren.

„Einverstanden", meinte Lucius und schüttete in einem Zug den Inhalt mit dem teuren Brandy die Kehle herunter. Dann stellte er das Glas ab und fragte seinen Sohn irritiert. „Woher kennst du den guten Brandy?"

Entrüstet schnaufte Draco auf. „Ich find's unmöglich, dass du mit Harry hier hockst und ihn mit Brandy abfüllst und ich hier nicht mal einen Schluck Wein bekomme. Da muss ich mich eben selbst bedienen." Draco grinste seinen Vater noch mal an und musste zugeben, dass er sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst war. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich zweifelnd, ob Harry mit den Weasleys wohl genau so einen Erfolg haben würde.

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein, Harry", wetterte die Hausherrin vom Fuchsbau, „du kannst alles verlangen, nur nicht das wir mit diesen eingebildeten, hochnäsigen, arroganten und besserwisserischen Leuten an einem Tisch sitzen."

Harrys Kopf knallte auf den alten, zerkratzten Holztisch. Wie konnte eine einzelne Frau so engstirnig sein? „Wie kannst du dich nur so dagegen sträuben? Draco akzeptierst du ja auch, warum nicht den Rest von seiner Familie? Warum willst du mir das Weihnachten wieder zunichte machen?" Vorwurfsvoll kamen diese Worte über seine Lippen, während Molly die Augen aufriss.

„Aber.. aber Harry, wie kannst du nur so etwas behaupten. Wir würden dir niemals dein Weihnachtsfest zunichte machen, wenn dann kannst du dich bei diesen...diesen...", widersprach Molly und bekam einen bösen Blick von Harry zugeworfen.

„Nenn sie nicht so abwertend. Sie sind eine normale Familie..."

Augenrollend bewertete Molly diese Aussage, so dass Harry gleich weiter sprach.

„Na gut... nicht wie eine normale Familie. Aber mal unter uns, was genau haben sie euch denn getan? Nein, vergiss die Frage gleich wieder. Aber Molly, könntet ihr nicht wenigstens versuchen, dieses eine Weihnachtsfest mit den Malfoys zusammen friedlich zu feiern? Draco macht bei sich zu Hause auch seinen Eltern die Hölle heiß. Aber ich bitte dich und deine Familie, mir zuliebe, nur dieses eine Mal, bitte!" Flehend schaute Harry der Hausherrin tief in die Augen. „Und ganz nebenbei gesagt, hatten wir es deinem Reducto zu verdanken, dass wir Löcher in der Wand des Esszimmers hatten. Wäre das eine tragende Wand gewesen, wäre uns wahrscheinlich noch die Decke auf die Köpfe gekracht."

„Harry, mein Schatz ...", sprach Molly und wurde leicht verlegen, „... das mit den Löchern war nicht unsere Absicht, weißt du doch, oder?"

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer ahnte, dass seine Überzeugungsarbeit wohl noch sehr anstrengend werden würde und seufzte leise. Gleichzeitig dachte er an seinen liebsten Drachen und fragte sich, ob dieser nicht schon längst zu Asche verarbeitet worden war oder ob er einen Ausflug ins St. Mungos machen musste, weil Lucius sich nicht hatte beherrschen können.

„Hör auf! Es ist egal ob es Absicht war oder nicht. Tatsache war das ihr alle an Heiligabend wie eine Horde Kleinkinder mit Zaubern um euch geworfen habt", widersprach Harry, „Ihr habt genauso Feuer in das Öl gegossen wie auch die Malfoys. Also kannst du jetzt nicht behaupten, dass es die Malfoys waren, welche zuerst angefangen haben. Ihr alle habt dazu beigetragen."

Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht, hätte ich doch bloß Lucius übernommen, dachte Harry, aber er war ein Gryffindor und er wollte jetzt nicht kneifen, vor dieser schier unüberwindbaren Aufgabe. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er das nicht hinbekommen würde.

„Aber wir reden hier von den Malfoys", verteidigte sich Molly und suchte sich den nächsten Stuhl, um sich dann verärgert darauf fallen zu lassen. Ihre Augen starrten ihren 'quasi' Adoptivsohn an und verstand einfach nicht, warum ihm es ihm so wichtig war, dass die Weasleys zusammen mit den Malfoys an einem Tisch sitzen sollten. „Unsere beiden Familien sind nicht dafür gemacht, dass wir gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern."

„Molly, liebste Molly, warum bist du nur so stur! Es geht hier nicht um die Malfoys, ganz im Gegenteil. Es geht um euch und um unser gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest. Ist es denn so schwer zu kapieren, dass ich beide Familien dabei haben möchte? Ich möchte EIN Weihnachtsfest feiern, zusammen mit allen die mir etwas bedeuten, aber so wie du dich gerade anstellst, wird es so ausgehen, dass Draco und ich mit seinen Eltern feiern und ihr, da ihr nicht über euren Schatten springen könnt, ohne mich feiern müsst. Was würde nur Ron dazu sagen?" Er wusste, er lehnte sich weit aus dem Fenster und mit Ron zog er seinen letzten Trumpf. Denn Molly wusste, Ron würde es mehr als nur verabscheuen, Weihachten ohne seinen Fast-Bruder zu feiern. Selbst der Rothaarige hatte es geschaft, über seinen Schatten zu springen und mittlerweile waren Ron und Draco manchmal nicht ansprechbar, vor allem wenn sie zusammen Schach spielten.

Molly hörte kaum den Namen ihres Sohnes, da bekam sie einen Stich in den Magen versetzt. Ron würde es tatsächlich wagen, nicht an Weihnachten zu Hause aufzutauchen, jetzt wo er in seiner eigenen Wohnung lebte, und sich seinem besten Freund anschließen. Aber was sollte sie tun? Auf der einen Seite liebte sie ihren Sohn wie jede andere Mutter über alles und wollte ihn bei sich wissen, auf der anderen Seite würde er nach Harrys Worten nicht kommen, was ihr schon fast die Entscheidung abnahm. Sie liebte ihre beiden Söhne! Schwer seufzend ließ sie den Blick sinken und griff nervös nach ihrer Schürze. Sollte sie tatsächlich über ihren eigenen Schatten springen? Wenn ja, was wäre dann mit Arthur? Diese und noch viel mehr Fragen wirbelten durch ihren Kopf, was die letztendliche Entscheidung nicht unbedingt leichter machte. Nach einer langen Minute hob sie wieder ihren Blick und sah Harry mit einer Mischung aus Resignation und Stolz an. „Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie wichtig für dich das Weihnachtsfest ist. Was bitte soll ich aber tun?"

Mit der Gewissheit das er fast gewonnen hatte, schloss er kurz die Augen. Molly sollte ja nicht sofort den Triumph in seinen Augen sehen, denn womöglich würde sie wieder sich umentscheiden und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. „Molly, ich habe nie behauptet ihr sollt die besten Freunde werden. Ich möchte doch nur, dass ihr euch nicht wie Kleinkinder verhaltet. Wenn Albus noch hier wäre, ich bin mir sicher er würde mir zustimmen. Weihnachten ist doch das Fest der Liebe und auch der Nächstenliebe. Ihr könntet ein paar freundliche Worte sagen, wie zum Beispiel, Guten Abend, ist der Schnee nicht herrlich?, oder ähnliches. Den Rest des Abends könnt ihr euch ja ignorieren. Draco, da bin ich mir sicher, er wird das selbe zu seinem Vater sagen. Du wirst schon sehen, es wird ein tolles, einzigartiges Weihnachtsfest geben. Sollte es wider erwarten nicht funktionieren, dann gelobe ich hoch und feierlich, dann wird es dieses Mal, das letzte Mal sein, dass ich euch darum bitte, mit uns zusammen das Weihnachtsfest zu feiern. Dann werden wir in Zukunft auf zwei Feiern erscheinen", sprach Harry und er betete zu allen Geistern, Göttern und was auch immer, dass es funktionieren würde.

Molly holte ganz tief Luft und versuchte ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. „In Ordnung", sagte sie und hob gleichzeitig den Zeigefinger, um Harry zu bedeuten, er sollte sie ausprechen lassen. „Ich verstehe allmählich warum du es möchtest und wir ... also auch Arthur ... möchten nur, dass es dir gut geht. Wenn es also wirklich dein fester Wunsch ist, werden wir es versuchen. Und glaube mir, es wird wirklich unser letzter Versuch sein. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

Harry sprang aus seinem Stuhl auf, rannte um den Tisch herum und schloss Molly in seine Arme. „Danke, danke, danke", murmelte er, „du weißt gar nicht, wie lieb ich dich habe, Molly. Du bist wirklich die Beste. Danke dir." Er drückte Molly noch energischer, so dass diese versuchte aus Harrys Armen zu fliehen, wenn sie denn noch leben wollte. Die Matriarchin der Weasleys wandte sich lächelnd aus den Armen ihres Ziehsohnes und machte sich daran, für den bevorstehenden Weihnachtsabend, mehrere Kuchen zum Nachtisch zu backen.

Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte es wirklich geschafft! Vor der Haustüre des Fuchsbaues sah man einen jungen Mann, welcher jubelnd die Hände über dem Kopf streckte und ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte, welches man fünf Meilen gegen den Wind sehen konnte.

„Yeah, ich bin der Beste!" Lachend verschwand er mit einem Plopp und tauchte wenig später im Grimmauldplace wieder auf.

„Draco! DRACO!" Wo war denn sein Drache, konnte es denn sein, dass er von seinem Vater gelyncht wurde? Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen verschwand er nochmals mit einem Plopp und kam vor den Toren von Malfoy Manor wieder zum Vorschein. Mutig wie er war, ging er strammen Schrittes zur Tür und meldete sich dort an.

Dupsy, die Hauselfe, führte den Schwarzhaarigen eilig in den Salon, wo die beiden Malfoy-Männer saßen und sich an dem teuren Brandy gütlich taten.  
"Harryyyy!", rief Draco erfreut aus, als er seinen Freund in der Tür stehen sah und streckte alle viere von sich. „Da ist ja mein Schatz!", kam es ein wenig lallend von dem Blonden, bevor er sich an seinen Vater wandte. „Daddy, da ist mein Schatz! Kennst du schon meinen Schatz?"

„Guten Tag, Mr Malfoy, hallo Draco", grinsend schaute Harry auf die beiden vollen Gläser mit dem Brandy darin. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du, beziehungsweise ihr, die ganze Bar plündert." Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte er auf die fast komplett leere Bar, in welcher sich noch tapfer eine Flasche Butterbier hielt.

„Halloooo", schmunzelte Lucius mit roten Wangen. „Willst du auch ein Glas?", dabei hob er seine Hand und zeigte das halbvolle Brandyglas. „Zmeckt gut", dann kam ein völlig Malfoy-unliker Hicks.

In diesem Moment tauchte Dupsy im Salon auf, mit unzähligen Flaschen in den Armen, um die Globus-Bar wieder aufzufüllen. „Masters zu viel trinken. Dupsy das nicht gut findet. Dupsy Katertrank verstecken wird. Masters lernen müssen, böse Flaschen nicht gut!", murmelte sie vor sich her und zog dabei ein mehr als unerfreutes Gesicht. „Master Lucius nichts gelernt von Master Abraxas. Master Abraxas hätte Hosenboden öfter versohlen sollen!", murrte sie, bevor sie wieder aus dem Raum ploppte.

„Jaah, Master lernen müssen, Finger weg von bösen Flaschen." Grinsend äffte Harry die kleine Hauselfe nach, während er an die Globus-Bar ging und sich einen Drink herausholte. Er schwenkte das Brandyglas in der Hand und betrachtete das flüssige Gold darin. „So, während ich meinen Kampf mit dem Drachen hatte, füllt ihr euch hier ab", sagte Harry und setzte sich auf die Chaiselounge.

Verwirrt schaute Draco seinen Freund an und sah sich dann noch mal im Raum um, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er wirklich hier war. „Wir haben gekämpft? Aber ich war doch die ganze Zeit hier?", sagte er leicht nuschelnd und blickte dann fragend zu seinem Vater, um sich diese Tatsache noch mal bestätigen zu lassen.  
"Wir waren hier", bestätigte Lucius lallend und schaute zwischen seinem Sohn und dessen Freund hin und her. „Kennst du noch einen Drachen? Ich dachte, Narzissa wäre zum lesen nach oben gegangen?"  
"Daddyyy!", jammerte Draco vorwurfsvoll. „Mummy ist doch kein Drache... oder? Neiiin... das bin doch ich!"

„Na klar bist du mein Drache, aber du kennst deine Mummy schlecht, sie ist manchmal bissiger als ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz", meinte er lachend und prostete den beiden zu.

„Wo ist ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz?", erklang plötzlich die Frage von der Tür her und alle drei Männer drehten sich erschrocken um. Lucius ließ sein Glas fallen, Harry riss die Augen weit auf und Draco konnte einfach nicht seinen Mund halten. „Mummy, Daddyyy hat aber gesagt du, wärst manchmal ein Drache."

„Ich glaube, Draco, wir werden deine Eltern nun alleine lassen", sagte der noch nüchterne Schwarzhaarige und zog vorsichtig Draco vom Sessel hoch. „Wir würden nur bei dem Gespräch stören, nicht wahr, Narzissa?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging mit seinem Drachen in die Vorhalle, um von dort in ihr Heim zu apparieren. Bevor sie allerdings verschwanden, hörten sie noch, wie Narzissa Lucius ankeifte. „Drache? Ich geb dir gleich Drache. Lucius Malfoy, hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst mindestens einen Monat keinen Alkohol mehr anrühren, nachdem du es so maßlos übertrieben hattest, bei dem letzten Besuch von Harry?"

Lachend erreichten sie ihr geliebtes zu Hause.

Augenblicklich klammerte sich Draco an Harry fest und stöhnte leidend auf. „Ohhh... sag dem Haus, es soll aufhören, sich zu drehen!" Ein wirklich übles Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus und es fehlte nur noch, dass auf seiner Nase ein grünlicher Schimmer erschien.

„Komm mit mir, mein betrunkener Drache, ich werde dir helfen", grinste Harry, half seinem Drachen die Treppen hinauf und legte ihn auf das Bett. „Weißt du, was mir gesagt wurde als ich einmal betrunken war? Man soll ein Bein aus dem Bett halten, damit das Haus aufhört sich zu drehen." Ein sehr breites Grinsen huschte über Harrys Gesicht, während er Draco dabei zusah, wie er ein Bein aus dem Bett streckte.

„Ich glaub mir wird schlecht", murmelte Draco und kniff die Augen zusammen, in dem Versuch dem Gefühl Karusell zu fahren, zu entkommen. „Harry...", wimmerte er, „das hört nicht auf sich zu drehen!"

„Schatz, wer saufen kann, der kann auch Karussell fahren", lachte Harry, der diesen Kommentar nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Jetzt wird nicht mehr gejammert, jetzt wird geschlafen und nachher bekommst du einen Katertrank, aber nur wenn du lieb bist."

„Bin immer lieb", nuschelte Draco in sein Kissen hinein und versuchte den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. „Wir habe doch gar keinen Kater, kannst also keinen Trank daraus machen... musst Hermine fragen... Krummbein ausleihen...", kam es noch recht undeutlich unter dem Kissen hervor, während Dracos Bein noch immer über den Bettrand baumelte.

„Ist gut mein Schatz, ich werde Hermine fragen, ob sie uns Krummbein ausleiht." Leise lachend antwortete Harry seinem Schatz, schwang seinen Zauberstab und schloss die schweren Brokatvorhänge. Noch ein letzter Blick zu Draco, dann holte er den rosafarbenen Antikatertrank und stellte ihn auf den Nachttisch.

Leider war Harry noch nie eine große Leuchte in der Tränkekunst gewesen, so holte er nicht den Antikatertrank, sondern ein sehr starkes Aphrodisiakum, welches eigentlich das Geschenk für Severus Snape war.

Während Draco seinen Rausch ausschlief und den ganzen Abend nicht mehr wach wurde, kümmerte sich Harry schon mal um die Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Abend. Er bereitete den Truthahn vor, damit er ihn nur noch in den Ofen schieben musste, putzte das Gemüse und stellte die frisch hergestellte Schokoladenmousse für den Nachtisch in den Kühlschrank. Außerdem führte er seinen Plan aus und buck den Ring, den er vor Draco im Gefrierfach versteckt hatte, statt dem traditionellen Sickel, im Plumpudding ein. Geschafft schleppte er sich abends ins Bett, wo Draco mittlerweile laut schnarchte und sich keinen Millimeter rührte. Lächelnd küsste Harry den Blonden auf die Stirn und kuschelte sich dann neben ihm ein.

Der nächste Morgen kam und Harry erwachte, weil ihn ständig etwas kitzelte. Murrend öffnete er die Augen und entfernte das störende Etwas, das sich als Dracos Haarspitzen herausstellte. Lächelnd schaute er auf ihn herab, küsste ihn die leicht geöffneten Lippen und verschwand dann im Bad, um sein morgendliches Ritual zu vollführen. Als er wieder heraus kam, sah er wie sein Schatz langsam erwachte. „Wäääh", ertönte es undeutlich, während Draco versuchte das Kopfkissen fester um seinen Kopf zu ziehen. „Ist mir heute Nacht was in den Mund gekrochen und da gestorben?", fragte er leidend in den, seiner Meinung nach, leeren Raum hinein und zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich Harrys Stimme erklang.

„Nein, du musstest mich ja nur imitieren, bei deinem Vater. Du weißt doch, das du kein Alkohol verträgst. Aber nein, der werte Mr Malfoy junior kann es nicht lassen und muss fast den gesamten Malfoyvorrat mit seinem Vater vernichten. Das hast du nun davon, mein Schatz." Harry kam näher und drückte ihm noch schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund und ging Richtung Tür. Kurz davor drehte er sich noch herum. „Aber ich war so nett und hab dir 'nen Antikatertrank hingestellt. Vergiss nicht, in ein paar Stunden kommen unsere Gäste." Grinsend betrachtete er seinen zerwühlt aussehenden Schatz und genoss den Anblick, denn wann hatte man einen zerwühlten Draco Malfoy vor Augen?

„Geh weg und lass mich in Ruhe sterben", jammerte Draco auf und schloss die Augen, in die das fahle Licht, das von draußen in ihr Schlafzimmer flutete, hinein stach.

„Sterben kannst du nach dem Weihnachtsessen, aber jetzt bestimmt nicht. Nachdem wir soviel Mühe hatten, alle an einen Tisch zu bekommen." Er kannte das Gefühl, wenn man nach einer gut alkoholisierten Nacht am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Dieser pelzige Geschmack im Mund und nicht zu vergessen, das wunderbare Brummen im Schädel. Oh nein, er hatte kein Mitleid mit seinem Schatz, im Gegenteil. „Im Übrigen, beeil dich. Wir müssen noch viel tun, also hopp hopp!" Lachend verschwand er aus dem Zimmer und hörte einen dumpfen Klang hinter sich.

Draco ließ sich, nach der Anstrengung Harry eines der Zierkissen hinterher zu werfen, wieder in sein Kissen sinken und hielt sich seinen dröhnenden Kopf, in dem es klopfte und pochte, dass man denken könnte, eine Horde Trolle übte darin Stepptanz. Blind tastete er auf dem Nachttisch herum, da er sich dunkel daran erinnern konnte, dass Harry etwas von einem Katertrank erwähnt hatte. Sein Zauberstab fiel klappernd zu Boden, während seine Fingerspitzen kühles Glas erfühlten und ihm ein dankbares Stöhnen entfloh. „Merlin sei Dank", nuschelte er und fummelte umständlich den Verschluss von der versiegelten Phiole, ohne den Glasbehälter auch nur einmal anzusehen. Die vom Alkohol strapazierten Geschmacksknospen in seinem Mund badeten im Geschmack des Tranks und er wartete ungeduldig, dass die Wirkung einsetzte. Mehrere Minuten später spürte er immer noch nichts und leise fluchend schleppte er sich ins Bad, wobei er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte, auf die Beine zu kommen, die sich wie Wackelpudding anfühlten, sondern kroch auf allen Vieren durchs Zimmer. Im Badezimmer angekommen, zog Draco sich am Waschbecken nach oben und vermied wohlweislich einen genaueren Blick in den Spiegel. Mit einer Hand am Waschbecken festgeklammert, wühlte er sich mit der anderen durch das Spiegelschränkchen, bis er eines der Gläschen mit dem giftgrünen Inhalt der den Katertrank auszeichnete, gefunden hatte.

Im Erdgeschoss wuselte Harry fleißig hin und her und wurde immer nervöser. Schon in ein paar Stunden wäre es soweit, die Weasleys und die Malfoys an einem Tisch. Das war die Stunde der absoluten Wahrheit und er hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht schon morgen wieder renovieren mussten. Außerdem musste er dringend noch den Festtagstisch decken und all den Kleinkram erledigen; nicht dass ihnen am Ende noch nachgesagt werden konnte, sie wären schlampig. Während er die cremefarbene Damasttischdecke in der Kommode im Wohnzimmer suchte, die ihnen Hermine vor zwei Jahren geschenkt hatte, hörte er oben im Badezimmer die Dusche. Also hatte es Draco doch tatsächlich aus dem Bett geschafft. Eine Stunde später kam Harrys blonder Drache frisch geduscht, katerfrei und schick angezogen die Treppe nach unten.

Der Gryffindor staunte nicht schlecht, als er Draco musterte, der in der schwarzen Stoffhose, dem hellgrauen Hemd und dem dunklen Jacket einfach atemberaubend gut aussah. Draco dagegen inspizierte den Esstisch, auf dem mittlerweile nicht nur die cremefarbene Tischdecke ihren Platz gefunden hatte, sondern auch die tannengrünen Platzteller, die farblich passenden Stoffservietten und ein Blumengesteck, das zum größten Teil aus bordeauxfarbenen Rosen und einem Weihnachtsstern bestand, welches darüber hinaus mit kleinen goldenen Weihnachtskugeln und etwas Tannengrün verziert worden waren. Abgerundet wurde das Bild durch das schwere silberne Besteck, welches Draco bei seinem Auszug von seiner Mutter bekommen hatte, die ziselierten Serviettenringe aus Silber, die aus den Potterverließen stammten und fein gearbeitete Weingläser aus Kristall, die vor so vielen Jahren das rigorose Ausmisten durch Sirius Black überlebt hatten. Zusätzlich lag auf jedem Platzteller ein ebenso bordeauxrotes lackiertes Holzkästchen, in die Harry, wie er wusste, seine selbst hergestellten Pralinen als kleine Aufmerksamkeit für die Gäste gepackt hatte.

Anerkennend sah Draco seinen Freund an und lächelte sanft. „Wow, ich staune immer wieder, wie gut du sowas kannst. Bei mir würde sowas selbst nach Stundenlanger Arbeit nicht so gut aussehen", sagte Draco und grinste über seine eigene Unfähigkeit, was Dekorationen anging. „Du allerdings siehst eher etwas zerrupft aus. Wie wär's? Ich hol noch den Wein aus dem Keller und du gehst nach oben und machst dich fertig."  
"Gute Idee", nahm Harry das Kompliment mit einem breiten Grinsen entgegen und machte zwei Schritte auf seinen Liebsten zu. „Soll ich lieber das kurze Schwarze oder doch lieber die rote Spitze anziehen?"  
"Das kurze Schwarze, Darling", gab Draco mit ernsthafter Miene zurück. „Und vergiss nicht die Netzstrümpfe, Honey, die sehen immer so heiß an dir aus."  
Lachend schnappte sich Harry den Blonden und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich tu alles was du willst, mein Drache" und bevor sein Schatz sich einen Kuss stehlen konnte, hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige bereits abgewandt und lief eilig die Treppe nach oben. Doch kurz vor dem obersten Treppenabsatz blieb er stehen und schaute zu Draco herunter. „Warte auf mich, mein Liebling und stell nichts an, was ich nicht auch tun würde." Anschließend streckte er verspielt die Zunge heraus und verschwand kurzerhand im Badezimmer.

Völlig unerwartet schoss heiße Erregung durch Dracos Körper und er musste sich am nächstbesten Stuhl festhalten, um nicht einfach in die Knie zu gehen. „Scheiße", keuchte er atemlos und schnappte nach Luft. „Was ist denn jetzt?" Draco war völlig verwirrt über die Reaktion, die sein Körper zeigte und fragte sich, seit wann so ein kurzes Geplänkel mit Harry solch eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Mühsam riss er sich zusammen und ging schließlich in den Keller hinunter, um ein paar Flaschen edlen roten Burgunder aus dem Weinkeller zu holen, den sie vor einigen Jahren angelegt hatten. Auf dem Rückweg sah er noch kurz in seinem Puzzlezimmer vorbei, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung musste er feststellen, dass sich nun beinahe alle seiner vorsortierten, noch nicht verwendeten Teile in Luft aufgelöst hatten und er hoffte inständig, dass sie nach dem heutigen Abend wieder auftauchen würden. Wieder im Esszimmer angekommen, öffnete er die Flaschen, damit sie atmen konnten und goss eine davon in den Dekanter, der auf dem Sideboard bereit stand.

Nachdem die Zeit an diesem Weihnachtstag auf merkwürdige Art und Weise schneller lief, so kam es zumindest Harry und Draco vor, klingelte es an der Tür. Der Gryffindor, der inzwischen geduscht und in einer dunklen Stoffhose und einem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover aus Kaschmir steckte, sprang vom Sofa auf und lief nervös in Richtung Flur. In Windeseile stand er schließlich vor der Haustür, holte einmal tief Luft und öffnete. Vor ihm sah er Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy stehen.

„Guten Abend und Herzlich Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Haus." Mit einer Handbewegung bat er die beiden herein.

Sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen im Eingangsbereich umsehend, trat Lucius ein und verzog den Mund zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. „Bescheiden stimmt allerdings", schnarrte er und erntete damit von seiner Angetrauten einen Schlag auf den Oberarm.  
"Lucius! Müssen wir uns noch mal darüber unterhalten, wie bequem, respektive unbequem, die Couch ist?", fragte Narzissa süßlich und lächelte ihren Mann an.  
"Darüber müssten wir uns nicht unterhalten, wenn du nicht sämtliche Gästezimmer versiegelt hättest!", zischte Lucius, völlig vergessend, dass das Ehepaar nicht unter sich war.  
"Aber Lucius, dann wäre doch der Sinn des ganzen völlig verschwendet!", warf Narzissa ein und reichte Harry ihren Umhang mit dem Pelzkragen und ihren Muff, der ihre Hände auf der kurzen Reise zum Grimmauldplatz warm gehalten hatte.  
Draco hörte dem Geplänkel seiner Eltern versteckt grinsend zu, bis er schließlich befand, dass es nun genug war. „Ähm... so interessant euer Eheleben auch sein mag, denkt ihr, dass hier ist der richtige Ort, um eure Schlafarrangements zu diskutieren?", fragte er langsam und hätte beinahe bei dem verlegenen Gesicht, welches sein Vater nun zur Schau trug, gelacht.

Kaum waren die beiden Malfoys von Harry in Richtung Wohnzimmer gelotst worden, klingelte es wieder an der Haustür und der Gryffindor wusste sofort, wer dort auf Einlass wartete. Mit schnellen Schritten rannte er zurück in den Flur und sah sich einen Moment später seiner Familie gegenüber.  
"Frohe Weihnachten", lachte Molly herzlich und gab Arthur einen Schubs, worauf er über die Schwelle stolperte, sich wieder fing und dann skeptisch einen Rundumblick wagte. Hinter ihm kam seine Frau hereinspaziert, gefolgt von einem lächelnden Ron mit einer hochschwangeren Hermine am Arm. Ginny und Blaise, die seit einigen Jahren ein Paar waren, waren die nächsten und beide schmunzelten wissend, denn sie freuten sich insgeheim wieder auf das alljährliche Weihnachtschaos zwischen den Familien. Der dritte im Bunde, der grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, war George. Auch er wollte nicht wirklich daran glauben, dass seine Eltern und die Malfoys friedlich an einem Tisch sitzen sollten. Außerdem lenkte es ihn von seiner immer noch andauernden Trauer um seinen Zwilling ab, denn er glaubte fest daran, dass Fred sich über die immer wiederkehrenden Katastrophen, die sich hier jährlich entfalteten, köstlich amüsiert hätte.

Auch die Weasleys wurden zu den drei Malfoys ins Wohnzimmer komplimentiert, wo diese schon bei Sherry, Brandy oder einem Glas Wein zusammen saßen. Das erste, was Draco ins Auge stach, war Hermine, die strahlend hereinkam und sofort nach einem Glas Orangensaft griff, der bei den Getränken stand.  
"Woah! Granger! Hast du ein Butterbierfass verschluckt, oder macht dein Baby jetzt schon seinem Vater Konkurrenz, was das essen angeht?", platzte Draco hervor, als er den unübersehbaren Leib der ehemaligen Gryffindor erblickte.  
"Danke der Nachfrage, Malfoy", antwortete sie und betonte den Nachnamen besonders. Denn obwohl sie inzwischen alle miteinander befreundet waren, so ignorierte der ehemalige Eisprinz von Slytherin stets gekonnt die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich mit Ron verheiratet war. Er hatte ihr sogar einmal mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen ins Gesicht gesagt: „Einen weiteres Wiesel verträgt die Welt nicht mehr, daher ist und bleibt es ein Granger!"  
"Ich fürchte nur eher, ich habe mehr als nur ein Butterbierfass verschluckt und mein Rücken bringt mich schon fast um", erklärte sie und nahm schließlich Rons Hilfe an, der ihr half auf dem gemütlichen Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Einen Moment blieb sie erleichtert sitzen, bevor sie genervt das Gesicht verzog und ihrem Mann die Hand entgegenstreckte. „Hilf mir hoch, Schatz, dein Sohn verwechselt meine Blase schon wieder mit einem Trampolin!", schnaubte sie und verschwand einige Augenblicke später Richtung Toilette, wobei man ein Murmeln hören konnte. „Ich schwöre, wenn du nicht bald da raus kommst, hol ich dich eigenhändig, ob du nun willst oder nicht. Dein Mietvertrag läuft aus, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen, du kleines, hüpfendes Etwas!"  
Nicht wenige der Anwesenden schmunzelten über diesen Ausbruch, denn es war offensichtlich, dass Hermine von ihrer Schwangerschaft die Nase voll hatte, was ihr auch niemand verübeln konnte. Ihr erstes Kind ließ sich Zeit und obwohl es jeden Moment so weit sein konnte, schien der Sohn der beiden, es nicht unbedingt eilig zu haben, die Welt mit seiner Anwesenheit zu erfreuen.

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen schließlich alle um den großen Esstisch, wo Harry vorsorglich in letzter Minute Tischkärtchen mit den Namen verteilt hatte, denn er wollte ja nicht gleich zu Beginn des Abends die Heizung höher stellen. Draußen war es für seine Verhältnisse schon kalt genug. Und zu nicht aller Überraschung hatte sich auch der letzte Gast für das Weihnachtsessen herbequemt. Severus Snape saß neben Lucius zu Dracos rechten und musterte höchst interessiert das Zimmer.  
"Ist irgendwo eine Fliege an der Wand?", wagte Blaise seinen früheren Zaubertranklehrer zu fragen.  
Snape kräuselte die Lippen, strich sich eine seiner langen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und räusperte sich. „Eigentlich habe ich nur die neue Einrichtung bewundert", meinte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln. „Seit dem letzten Mal sieht es ja wieder ganz angenehm aus, ich frage mich nur, welche Farbe ich beim nächsten Besuch vorfinde."

"Sehr witzig, Sev", warf Draco ein und rollte die Augen. „Ich kann dir jetzt schon versprechen, dass das dieses Mal nicht nötig sein wird und wenn doch... dann werden die Verantwortlichen höchstpersönlich unser Esszimmer renovieren. Und zwar auf Muggelart!" Der Blonde warf einen Seitenblick zu seinem Vater, der plötzlich mit einem Ausdruck puren Horrors am Tisch saß, während sich die jüngere Generation hörbar das Lachen verkneifen musste.  
Ein maliziöses Lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen, als er selbst seinen langjährigen Freund in Augenschein nahm und dachte sich, dass der Anblick von einem Lucius in Malerkleidung mit Papierhütchen und einem Pinsel in der Hand, es schon beinahe wert wäre, die üblichen Streitigkeiten zu unterstützen.

"Genug davon, das Essen ist fertig", unterbrach Harry die Spannung, die im Raum herrschte und verschwand, von Molly, Narzissa und Ginny gefolgt, in der Küche, um die vielen Platten, Schüsseln, Saucieren mit den selbstgekochten Köstlichkeiten zu holen.  
Lucius betrachtete das Essen zuerst skeptisch, denn immerhin hatte es Harry Potter gekocht und es würde an seinem Ego kratzen, wenn er das einfach ignorieren würde. Denn eigentlich hatte er tierischen Hunger, woran Narzissa nicht unerheblich die Schuld trug. Weil sie dieses Weihnachten einmal friedlich feiern wollte, hatte sie den Hauselfen schon zwei Tage im Voraus aufgetragen, ihren Mann ein wenig auf Diät zu setzen, damit er hier auch ja etwas aß. Dabei musste Lucius sich innerlich eingestehen, der Duft von diesem köstlichen Essen war wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen, dicht gefolgt Ostern und Silvester. Er hatte Hunger wie zehn Thestrale! Außerdem wusste er nur zu gut, welchen Grund seine ungewollte Diät noch mit sich brachte. Wenn er nicht den Hungertod sterben wollte - und das wollte er natürlich nicht, immerhin war er ein Malfoy - dann würde er während ihres gemeinsamen Festessens nicht reden können.

Als Harry den großen Truthahn herein brachte, erntete er einige ‚Ohhs' und ‚Ahhs' ob des köstlichen Geruchs und der appetitlichen goldbraunen Kruste. Grinsend stellte er den Vogel vor dem Malfoyoberhaupt ab und reichte ihm das Tranchierbesteck. „Wärst du so nett, Lucius?", fragte er dann und setzte sich auf seinen eigenen Platz am Kopfende der Tafel und zwinkerte Draco, der am anderen Ende des Tisches saß, zu.  
"Harry, Schatz, bist du sicher, dass du ihm dieses scharfe Messer-", begann Molly, wurde jedoch durch mehrere böse Blicke, die ihr die Jüngeren am Tisch zuwarfen, abgewürgt.  
"Ich bin sicher, dass mein Vater weiß, wie er damit umzugehen hat!", gab Draco zurück und man konnte deutlich den leicht eisigen Unterton in seiner Stimme hören.  
"Aber sicher weiß ich das, Sohn", sagte Lucius trocken, mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln und stand auf, um den Truthahn anzuschneiden.

Nun war es an Molly und Arthur, die mit misstrauischer Miene Lucius' Herumgedoktere beobachteten, doch nach ein paar weiteren Schwingern mit dem viel zu scharfen Messer, hatte er seine Aufgabe erledigt und grinste für seine Verhältnisse recht dümmlich und breit zu den beiden Weasleyoberhäuptern hinüber. „Reicht mir bitte eure Teller", sprach er ruhig und amüsierte sich trotzdem über die geweiteten Augen von Harrys Ersatzeltern. Denen hatte er es jetzt mal so richtig gezeigt! „Ich bin sicher, allzu oft bekommt ihr nicht sowas Gutes."  
Narzissa ließ ein kurzes Husten hören, welches sich verdächtig nach 'Couch!' anhörte und Lucius verteilte ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar das schmackhafte Truthahnfleisch an Harrys und Dracos Gäste. Die nächsten Minuten waren angefüllt von Besteckgeklapper, dem Herumreichen von Schüsseln und Platten, bis schließlich alle mit einem gut gefüllten Teller am Tisch saßen und es sich schmecken ließen.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, schmeckte Lucius das Essen besser, als er befürchtet hatte. Dabei schielte er unauffällig, was jedoch keinem am Tisch entging, immer wieder zu Molly und Arthur hinüber. Er hoffte auf irgendein Fauxpas ihrerseits und sei es nur ein kleiner Klecks Sauce auf der recht ansehnlichen Tischdecke. So verstrichen die Minuten mit Kauen und Schlucken, aber nichts geschah! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Es geschah zumindest nichts, wenn man mal davon absah, dass Hermine innerhalb von zehn Minuten zum zweiten Mal das stille Örtchen in, für ihren Leibesumfang, beeindruckender Schnelligkeit aufsuchte, oder Snape seine üblich sarkastisch, bissigen Kommentare einwarf, oder die angespannte Erwartung, die sich George, Ginny und Blaise bemächtigt hatte und die überlegten, ob sie es wohl überleben würden, sollten sie Harry später, wenn das Drama ihren Lauf nahm, um eine Schüssel Popcorn bitten.

Draco besah sich das ganze überaus zufrieden, doch er wollte es noch nicht beschreien, denn der Abend war ja noch nicht vorbei. Er selbst hatte währenddessen ein Problem der ganz anderen Art, denn er konnte kaum die Augen von Harry nehmen, was wiederum seinem Penis, der an diesem Abend seinen eigenen Kopf zu haben schien, sehr gelegen kam. Im Stillen verfluchte Draco sich selbst, dass er keine traditionellen Zaubererroben trug, denn im Moment würde er niemals aufstehen können, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der kompletten Gesellschaft auf sich zu ziehen. Die Stoffhose, die er trug, beulte sich unübersehbar aus und der Blonde rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum, als hätte Harry bei ihrem letzten experementierfreudigeren Abend, den Plug in seinem Hintern vergessen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was mit ihm los war und die Blicke, die Harry ihm zuwarf, halfen seinem erregten Zustand nicht im Geringsten.

Harry entging ebenfalls nicht, dass irgendetwas mit seinem blonden Drachen nicht stimmte. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, denn nur an dem bisher friedlich verlaufenden Essen konnte es ja schlecht liegen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er auf der Stelle schwören können, in Dracos Blick das vertraute und verruchte Glitzern zu sehen, welches er nur in ganz bestimmten heißen und lustvollen Momenten zum Ausdruck brachte. Vielleicht hatte er auch nur zu viel Antikatertrank getrunken, aber der hatte eigentlich keine Nebenwirkungen. Was also war es?  
Draco versuchte sich vehement auf das Essen zu konzentrieren und die eine oder andere Bemerkung seines Vaters nicht zu überhören, während unverfälschte Lust durch seinen Körper peitschte. Eilig trank er einen Schluck Wein und versuchte sich von Harrys verführerischer Präsenz abzulenken, denn sonst liefe er noch Gefahr, sich die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und quer über den alten gedeckten Ebenholztisch zu kriechen, um seinen Freund nach einem Fick anzubetteln.

Im selben Moment waren alle mit dem Essen fertig und Harry beeilte sich rasch mit dem Abdecken, wozu er einen von Mollys nützlichen Haushaltszaubern benutzte, die ihn daraufhin glücklich anschaute. Dann stand endlich der Nachtisch auf dem Tisch. Auf silbernen Platten stand der Plumpudding , welcher mit Rosenblättern in Sternchenform verziert waren. Entzückt wurde der Nachtisch angeschaut und Harry war stolz auf seine Kreation.

„Ich hoffe, es schmeckt genauso wie es ausschaut." Grinsend machte er eine Handbewegung und über jeden Plumpudding rieselte, wie Schnee ein bisschen Puderzucker.

„Oh Harry, das ist ja wunderbar." Zweistimmig sprachen Molly und Narzissa. Irritiert schauten sie sich an, denn wie konnte die andere genau das sagen, was die andere sagen wollte?

„Danke ihr beiden und nun... Lasst es euch schmecken." Er setzte sich wieder hin und griff, wie die anderen zum Löffel um den Nachtisch zu genießen.

Der Hausherr freute sich auf das Gesicht, wenn Draco seinen fertig gegessen hatte. Ob er sich freuen würde? Und das Ergebnis ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Der blonde Slytherin schob sich genüßlich einen vollen Löffel in den Mund und begann den Nachtisch in vollen Zügen auszukosten, da spürte er etwas hartes auf seiner Zunge. Verwundert hielt er inne und dann taste er vorsichtig mit der Zunge dieses Etwas ab. Am Ende riss er überrascht seine sturmgrauen Augen auf und fischte mit einem strahlenden Schmunzeln - welches eindeutig Mona Lisa Konkurrenz gemacht hätte - einen Ring aus dem Mund.

Schlagartig verstummten alle am Tisch, die Malfoys, die Weasleys und auch alle Freunde. Er dagegen hielt einen silbernen Ring in die Höhe. Er bestand in der Mitte aus einem grünen Smaragd, außen herum waren, winzig klein und trotzdem wunderschön anzuschauen, graue Hämatite eingefasst. Der Ring funkelte und das Licht von der Decke brach sich in dem grünen Edelstein.

Mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln sah Draco quer über den Tisch zu seinem leicht nervösen Freund und hielt dessen Blick fest, während er an den Streit dachte, den sie am vorigen Tag, wegen genau diesem Thema gehabt hatten. „Okay... ich mag dich wieder", sagte er dann knapp und steckte sich den Ring grinsend an seinen rechten Ringfinger. Mit offenen Mündern und gerunzelter Stirn beobachteten die Gäste dieses Schauspiel und konnten sich keinen Reim auf diese Antwort machen.

„Bedeutet das jetzt, dass ihr heiratet oder nicht?", fragte Blaise verwirrt nach und sah seinen besten Freund neugierig an, der jedoch nur schmunzelnd zu Harry sah.

„Ist mir egal, schickt mir ‚ne Einladung, ich muss aufs Klo!", rief Hermine, warf ihre Serviette unzeremoniell auf den Tisch und stürmte davon.

Lucius jedoch sah zwischen dem Paar hin und her, zog eine seiner Augenbrauen nach oben und schnaubte ungeduldig. „Nun? Mir ist es, im Gegensatz zu Miss... Mrs Weasley nicht egal. Also?"

„Mein Schatz, ist das nicht schön", säuselte Narzissa glücklich und wollte damit ihren Mann vor einem schlimmen Desaster abhalten, denn seine Nasenflügel begannen leicht zu beben. „Unser Sohn wird heiraten!"

„Da muss ich Mrs Malfoy tatsächlich recht geben", erklang plötzlich eine Frauenstimme und wie ein Mann wandten sich alle Molly Weasley zu, die nicht weniger fröhlich wirkte, als Dracos Mutter. Die beiden Frauen schienen sich einig zu sein, denn wie auf Kommando fingen sie an über die bevorstehende Hochzeit zu diskutieren, Vorschläge wurden wie Tennisbälle über Tisch hinweg ausgetauscht.

Draco und Harry schauten sich grinsend an, ein Stück vom Eisberg schien gebrochen zu sein, zumindest bei den weiblichen Elternteilen.

„Ich werde Trauzeuge, damit das klar ist", warfen Blaise und Ron ein und schauten sich grinsend an. Allein die Vorbereitungen für den Junggessellenabschied, das wäre fantastisch. Sie waren sich sicher, Draco und Harry würden leiden, allein weil die zukünftigen Trauzeugen in der Vergangenheit von den Neuverlobten als seelische Mülleimer missbraucht wurden, was den jeweils anderen anging.

Severus Snape hingegen interessierte dieses ganze romantische Gesülze jedoch überhaupt nicht, hatte er doch schon seit langer Zeit geahnt, dass es so enden würde. Mit einigen Worten deutete er bei seinem Patensohn an, dass er gedachte, zurück nach Hogwarts zu flohen, bevor er von Narzissas und Mollys Gespräch über Tischdekorationen, Ringe und Umhänge noch Ausschlag bekommen würde.  
"Warte Sev, wir haben noch was für dich!", hielt Draco seinen Paten auf und wandte sich an Harry. „Kannst du Sevs Geschenk schnell holen gehen, Baby?"

Harry nickte und lief eilig die Treppe hinauf und direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort hatte er das Geschenk vor ein paar Wochen, als Draco und er einen gemütlichen Bummel durch die Winkelgasse gemacht hatten - abgestellt. Doch einen Moment später schaute er sich leicht verwirrt um, wo hatte er denn die Phiole verstaut? Wahrscheinlich im Bad, wo sonst! Aber nach genauerer Untersuchung entdeckt er dort nichts, nichts als ein Antikatertrank, wo eigentlich keiner sein dürfte. Er hatte ihm gestern eines der Glasfläschchen ... „NEIN!", schrie er laut und raufte sich anschließend die ohnehin unbändige Haarmähne. „Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das darf nicht wahr sein!" Harry begann plötzlich wie ein aufgescheuchter Tiger wild hin und her zu laufen. „Draco hat Snapes Geschenk getrunken!", sickerte die Erkenntnis in sein Hirn. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste, denn immer wenn man dachte es könnte nicht schlimmer werden, konnte es NOCH schlimmer kommen. Er musste es dringend Draco sagen, aber nur unter vier Augen.

In Windeseile sauste er nach unten, rannte ins Esszimmer, schnappte sich einen total perplexen Blonden, dessen Augen plötzlich einen verschleierten Ausdruck angenommen hatten und schleifte ihn in die hinterste Ecke des Wohnzimmers. Als dann beide sich mehr schlecht als recht hinter dem Weihnachtsbaum versteckten, platzte es aus dem Gryffindor heraus: „Schatz ... Baby, wir haben da ein kleines Problem", presste er aus leicht bebenden Lippen heraus.

Etwas überfahren von diesem Überfall, sah Draco verwirrt zu seinem Freund, bevor seine Miene sich zu einer fragenden wandelte. „Welches wäre?"  
"Der Aphrodisia-Specialis", flüsterte Harry.  
"Jaah? Was ist damit?", fragte Draco ungeduldig und wedelte unterstützend mit der Hand herum, an dem im Schein der Kerzen des Weihnachtsbaumes sein neuer Ring glitzerte.  
"Nun ... also ... weißt du", stammelte der Schwarzhaarige jetzt ziemlich nervös und beobachtete ein weiteres Mal, wie Dracos Blick sich sehr lüstern auf seinem Körper legte. „Oben im Schränkchen, nun ja, da steht ein Antikatertrank, verstehst du?"  
"Jaah, da stehen sie für gewöhnlich!", schnappte Draco nun sichtlich irritiert, obwohl er es nicht lassen konnte, seinen Freund mit seinen Blicken förmlich auszuziehen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass die Gäste verschwanden und er endlich mit Harry allein sein konnte. „Und weiter?"

„Hattest du vorhin noch Kopfschmerzen?", druckste Harry herum, Draco würde ausrasten, wenn er die Wahrheit erfahren würde, aber verheimlichen konnte er sie ja schlecht.

„Nein, nicht nachdem ich mir noch einen Antika-..." Draco brach ab und sah den Schwarzhaarigen entsetzt an. „Harry... sag mir, dass es nicht das ist, was ich gerade denke!"

„Ähmmm ...", Harry atmete einmal tief durch, „... ich fürchte schon. Du ... hast den Aphrodisia-Specialis getrunken." Und kaum waren die Worte raus, biss er sich in Erwartung eines Ausbruches des malfoyschen Drachens auf die Unterlippe, während seine Augen ihn von unten herauf entschuldigend musterten.

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er seinen Freund, der da so reuig vor ihm stand, betrachtete und innerlich ergoss sich gerade eine Schimpftirade allererster Güte auf den Gryffindor, der besser in Zukunft seine unfähigen Finger von Zaubertränken lassen sollte, wenn er nicht eines frühzeitigen Todes durch seinen Mann sterben wollte. „Ich habe WAS?", zischte er dann und ähnelte in diesem Augenblick einmal mehr dem Slytherin, der zu Hogwartszeiten mit Vorliebe das Goldene Trio gequält und getriezt hatte.

„Ja ... ja ... ja, verdammt noch mal", gab Harry zu und war froh, dass seine Ohren momentan nur klingelten und noch nicht taub waren. „Es könnte sein, dass ich den Fehler gemacht habe, aber es war keine Absicht, glaub's mir."

„Es könnte? DAS halte ich allerdings für zweifelhaft. Es war dein Fehler. Herrgott, Harrry... ich beschrifte die Tränke nicht umsonst, weißt du!", rief Draco schließlich und warf frustriert beide Hände in die Luft, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und ins Esszimmer zu ihren Gästen ging. Jetzt konnte er sich auch erklären was mit ihm los war. Neugierige Gesichter blickte ihm entgegen, als er das Esszimmer wieder betrat und er räusperte sich leicht. „Also... ich würde den Abend ja gerne weiter fortsetzen, aber ich fürchte, dass wir es ein wenig abkürzen müssen. Ihr könnt euch bei Harry dafür bedanken, aber ich muss euch bitten, uns jetzt zu verlassen", sagte er ein wenig steif und musste sich zurückhalten, nicht zu schreien.

Narzissa und Molly sahen den Blonden ungläubig an und verstanden nichts. Über ihren Köpfen schwebten mit einem Mal unsichtbare, blinkende Fragezeichen.  
Lucius schaute zuerst zu seiner Frau, dann zu der Rothaarigen und am Ende in Richtung Arthur, der ihm immer noch genau gegenüber saß.  
Ginny, Blaise, George und sogar Ron waren verstummt und wusste nicht recht, was plötzlich los war.  
Zu allem Überfluss stand ein völlig konsterniert aussehender Severus Snape auf, denn obwohl er es nicht zugeben konnte und bestimmt auch unter Androhung eines Avada Kedavra niemals tun würde, hatte er das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Draco heimlich belauscht. Dabei wusste er nicht, sollte er sich über die Geschenkidee dieses seltenen Trankes freuen, oder sollte er eventuell lieber mit Draco Mitleid haben. Zugleich entschlüpfte ihm ein fieses Grinsen, was seine Mundwinkel zucken ließ. Anschließend räusperte er sich laut und fragte so unschuldig wie die Unschuld persönlich: „Warum?"

"Weil wir in spätestens", fing Draco an und warf einen Blick zur Uhr über dem Kamin, während er in Windeseile in seinem Kopf die Reaktionszeit des Trankes berechnete, „fünfzehn Minuten rammeln werden, wie die Karnickel und ich bezweifle, dass ihr dabei zusehen wollt!", platzte er heraus, bevor er sich selbst aufhalten konnte.  
"Oh, gut!", kam es gleichzeitig von Ginny und Hermine. „Dann bleib ich hier!"  
Von Narzissa und Molly kam ein kicherndes „Ohhhhhhhh".  
Lucius entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, die fast mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft gemacht hätten und glaubte, er hätte sich verhört. Nicht nur wegen den Worten seines Sohnes, nein, weil auch noch seine Frau kicherte wie ein Teenager und er nichts dagegen tun konnte, am Ende würde er statt einer Schwiegertochter einen Schwiegersohn begrüßen! Bei Merlins und Voldis gescheckten Unterhosen, womit hatte er das verdient?  
Arthur erging es im selben Moment beinahe wie Lucius, obwohl er nichts gegen das Liebesleben seines quasi Adoptivsohnes hatte. Aber er wollte wirklich nicht dabei sein, wenn es beide miteinander trieben.

Blaise grinste breit und immer breiter und amüsierte sich einfach köstlich.

„Verzeiht mir", sprach Severus laut, „aber das möchte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht anschauen."

„Moment!", warf schließlich Lucius ein und starrte seinen Sohn etwas befremdet an. „Könntest du mir erklären warum gerade in exakt fünfzehn Minuten?"  
Draco atmete dagegen einmal tief durch, bevor er noch einen irritierten Blick zu seinen weiblichen Gästen warf. Wie versaut konnte man eigentlich sein, dachte er sich und schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, die beiden zusehen zu lassen. Schließlich antwortete er seinem Vater. „Weil mein lieber Freund zu dämlich ist, beschriftete Tränke von unbeschrifteten zu unterscheiden und mir heute Morgen statt einem Katertrank Severus` Geschenk verpasst hat!", ratterte er herunter und versuchte seine Erregung so lange im Zaum zu halten, bis sie alleine wären und warf Harry, der mit knallrotem Gesicht im Türrahmen stand, einen bösen Blick zu.  
"Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, war Severus` Geschenk?", bohrte Lucius weiter und trank in aller Ruhe einen Schluck von seinem Wein.  
"Aphrodisia-Specialis!", schnappte Draco und ärgerte sich im Moment maßlos über seinen Vater, der anscheinend die Ruhe weg hatte.

Severus Snapes Gesicht machte im selben Augenblick einer reifen Tomate Konkurrenz, denn jetzt wusste jeder, was er eigentlich geschenkt bekommt hätte. So etwas peinliches war ihm wahrscheinlich noch nie passiert, obwohl, nicht wahrscheinlich, so etwas war ihm noch niemals passiert! Daher versuchte er seinen alltäglichen Todesblick aufzusetzen und starrte Draco entgeistert an.

Da machte es auch bei Lucius plötzlich Klick und binnen weniger Sekunden setzte er die rätselhaften Informationen zusammen und zum ersten Mal spürte er einen leichten Anflug eines Lächels. Sein bester Freund aus der Schulzeit und ein Aphrodisiakum! Zwei Dinge, die nicht zusammenpassten und auf eine andere Art urkomisch wirkten. Welche Angebetete, oder war es gar ein Angebeteter, gab es denn da, dass sich dieses Mittelchen lohnte? Und dann auch noch den ganz speziellen Trank, der die Gefühle um einiges mehr intensivierte, als der Normale. Daraufhin war sogar vergessen, dass sein Sohn scharf wie Nachbars Lumpi mit ihm in einem Raum stand und höchstwahrscheinlich dringend einer ganz besonderen Abhilfe bedurfte.

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir bei uns im Salon noch gemeinsam einen Sherry trinken?", meldete sich überraschend Narzissa zu Wort. „Es gib nun diesen kleinen Zwischenfall, aber dadurch sollten wir uns nicht den Abend verderben. Und Molly ...", dabei wanderte ihr Blick zu Dracos künftiger Schwiegermutter, „... ich bin mir immer noch unschlüssig, ob wir nicht doch lieber die slytheringrünen, statt die goldenen Servietten nehmen sollten."

„Oder wir entscheiden uns für eine Mischung aus beidem", antwortete Molly und stupste ihren Mann an. „Ich würde gerne noch mit Narzissa plaudern und du kannst derweil mit Lucius im Irish Pub um die Ecke einen starken Scotch trinken gehen."

„Ah, du meinst den Irish Pub mit unserem Brandy von 1758?" Fragend schaute Arthur Molly an.

Lucius Kopf schnellte zu dem Rothaarigen herum. „Sie kennen diesen Brandy? Der ist doch gar nicht ihre Preisklasse!"

„Chrm, chrm. Das habe ich überhört", räusperte sich Arthur. „Sie müssen wissen, dass sich das Rezept von dem Brandy seit Jahrhunderten in Weasley-Besitz befindet. Wir posaunen es nur nicht überall herum."

„Sie besitzen das Rezept?" Ungläubige Augen betrachteten Arthur, welcher nickte. „Aber warum verkaufen Sie es denn nicht? Ich meine, damit lässt sich bestimmt viele Galleonen verdienen."

„Das ist einfach zu erklären. Was nutzen uns viele Galleonen, welche in ein paar Jahren aufgebraucht sind, wir aber Gefahr laufen so versnobt zu werden, wie manch andere Familie. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich meine Familie gegen alles Gold der Welt eintauschen, dafür sind sie mir tausendmal wertvoller als ein Rezept."

Kaum waren die letzten Silben verklungen, dachten schon alle Anwesenden, das war's dann mit einer friedlichen Weihnacht. Aber Lucius überraschte sie mit folgenden Worten: „Ich möchte meine Familie auch niemals gegen das ganze Gold der Welt austauschen wollen. Narzissa ist mein Ein und Alles und Draco hat mich schon immer stolz gemacht." Es war tatsächlich gesagt und das Oberhaupt der Malfoys streckte stolz seine Brust heraus.

„Hallo? Ähmm ... Hallo!", hustete Draco zuerst dezent und glaubte nicht, was hier gerade in seinem Esszimmer geschah, während er dringend Abhilfe gegen seinen Blutstau brauchte. Selbstverständlich achtete niemand auf ihn und er in all seiner Engelsgeduld, die schon lange nicht mehr vorhanden war, tippte er in wachsender Verzweiflung laut dem dem Fuß auf dem Boden. Verdammt und zugenäht, er brauchte dringend einen Fick und die Gäste hatten nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich über Servietten und Brandy zu unterhalten. „H A L L O!", rief er beinah markerschütternd in die Runde, woraufhin die Unterhaltung ein jähes Ende fand. Alle schauten ihn an. „Könntet ihr gefälligst die Fliege machen! Wenn ihr nicht zusehen wollt, wie ich Harry hier und jetzt auf dem Tisch nagel, dann HAUT GEFLÄLLIGST AB!"

„Oh Schätzchen, das ist doch kein Grund so zu schreien", schmunzelte Narzissa und tätschelte ihrem Sohn die Wange. „Was denkst du, Molly? Wäre es angebracht auch die Hogwarts-Professoren zu dieser Hochzeit einzuladen? Ich denke, nachdem sie diese beiden Querköpfe für sieben Jahre ertragen haben, hätten sie sich das auf jeden Fall verdient." „MUM!", schrie Draco völlig entnervt und versuchte verzweifelt seine pochende Erektion zu ignorieren. „Es ist mir scheißegal, ob ihr Hogwarts-Professoren, den Riesenkraken oder die Thestralherde einladet! Ich will, dass ihr jetzt verdammte Scheiße noch mal hier VERSCHWINDET!"

„Ich denke, bevor mein Drache hier noch ungemütlicher wird, und ich versichere euch, er kann noch ungemütlicher werden, ist es das beste wenn ihr tatsächlich hier verschwindet. Sonst könnte das letzte Weihnachtsfest dagegen ausgesehen haben, wie ein Gottesdienst der Muggel an Weihnachten." Schmunzelnd brachte Harry, im Schlepptau seinen recht anschmiegsamen Drachen, die Gesellschaft zur Tür, damit sie ihrer Wege ziehen konnten.

Nur Hermine hatte ihre Probleme damit, wollte sie doch unbedingt dabei sein, wenn sich die zwei Hausherren sich nun vergnügten. „Ich muss nochmal zur Toilette. Es könnte etwas länger dauern, als gewöhnlich." Sie drehte sich herum, wollte ins Badezimmer, aber sie wurde von Ron festgehalten, welcher ihren Plan durchschaute.

„Nein Hermine, du kannst gerne bei uns gehen. Lass die beiden allein." Er zog sie sanft Richtung Ausgang und mit einem „Viel Spaß" verschwanden die ersten Gäste.

„Komm schon, Gin!", grinste Blaise und fasste seine Freundin um die Taille, um sie aus dem Haus zu führen, die sich jedoch ein wenig widerspenstig anstellte. „Wenn du so drauf stehst, gibt's auch nette Filmchen, die wir uns mal ausleihen können!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, was sie dann doch wieder aufheiterte.

„Viel Spaß ihr Süßen!", flötete sie und winkte dem Pärchen zu, wobei der Blonde mehr als hibbelig neben Harry stand und es nicht erwarten konnte, bis das Haus leer war.

George war der letzte, welcher Draco noch im Weg zu seinem Ziel stand, als er sich dann nach endlosem Sprüchen wie „Tut nur das, was ich auch tun würde" verabschiedete, gab es kein halten mehr für den Drachen.

„Endlich sind sie alle weg." Mit einem lüsternen Blick und raubtierhaften Bewegungen kam Draco näher zu Harry. „So, jetzt bist du fällig, mein schusseliger Gryffindor. Ausziehen!" Mit diesen befehlenden Worten packte Draco Harry kurzerhand am Hemd und ließ seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes krachen, um ihn tief zu küssen. Das Verlangen peitschte beinahe schon schmerzhaft durch seinen Körper und es schien eher mehr zu werden, als sich zu verringern. Er brauchte es jetzt. Am besten sofort, tief und hart und endlos. Er sah es jetzt schon kommen, dass er morgen, trotz Heilzauber, ein Kissen brauchen würde, wenn er sich hinsetzen wollte, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal. Aufstöhnend bog er sich Harry entgegen und presste seinen erhitzten Körper an den des Schwarzhaarigen. Mit seiner Zunge bahnte er sich seinen Weg in den Mund des anderen Mannes, der völlig überrumpelt ein paar Schritte nach hinten stolperte, bis er gegen die Wand knallte und sich mit seinen Fingern in den Hüften des Blonden festkrallte.

Mit kochendem Blut, einem Vulkan gleich, wanderten Dracos Finger ungeduldig über Harrys Brust, welche er zuvor von dem lästigen Hemd befreit hatte. Mit hektischen Bewegungen spielte er mit den erregten Brustwarzen, was sofort mit einem lauten aufkeuchen beantwortet wurde. Währenddessen rauschte eine unbeschreibliche Welle der ungezügelten Lust durch ihre Körper und brachte sie zum Beben. Aus Luftmangel gab Draco die Lippen von Harry wieder frei. Mit seinem rotgeschwollenen Lippen knabberte er an Harrys Ohrläppchen. „Das wird dir eine Lektion sein, die du nie wieder vergessen wirst. Ich garantiere, danach kannst du alle Tränke unterscheiden." Hauchte er in dieses hinein, mit einem Ruck drückte er seinen Körper noch enger gegen Harrys und ließ sein Becken kreisen, was mit einem Aufstöhnen belohnt wurde.

„Drache, du spielst mit dem Feuer." Harry wirbelte mit Draco herum, sodass Draco mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand.

„Ich liebe das Feuer", lächelte er lasziv zurück und ohne Vorwarnung klammerte er sich mit beiden Händen in Harrys Nacken. Im nächsten Moment hob er seine Beine an und schlang sie völlig unverbereitet um die so begehrliche Hüfte seines Löwens. „Lass dein Feuer mein Eis zum schmelzen bringen", flüsterte Draco heiß in das Ohr des Schwarzhaarigen und leckte über die Muschel, während er seine Hüften gegen die nun ebenso unübersehbare Erregung Harrys presste.

Harry stöhnte und spürte das deutlich harte Glied, welches gerade eben gegen seinen Bauchnabel stieß. Das brachte nun ihn zum Grinsen. „Dein Eis habe ich längst zum Schmelzen gebracht, aber vielleicht kann ich deine Flamme zum Brennen bringen", flüsterte er heiser.

„Das hast du doch schon lange!", stöhnte Draco auf und ließ seine Hüften nach vorne schnellen. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde verbrennen, wenn nicht bald was passieren würde und er wollte verzweifelt ihre Kleidung los werden. Hektisch löste er eine Hand von Harrys Nacken, schob sie zwischen ihre Körper und fummelte am Verschluss der Hose, die der Schwarzhaarige trug. „Werd dieses Ding los...",murmelte er und verteilte Küsse und Bisse auf Harrys Nacken. Knurrend ließ er seine Beine wieder sinken, riss den Reißverschluss herunter und zerrte den Stoff von Harrys Beinen. Begehrlich blickte er auf die Wölbung in den schwarzen Shorts, die er nun direkt vor der Nase hatte und presste seinen Mund voller Verlangen darauf. Das wollte er; genau das und nichts anderes. Sein Gehirn schien nur noch von diesem einen Gedanken beherrscht zu werden. Wären seine Gedanken mit Wegen zu vergleichen, hätte er in diesem Augenblick nur noch eine Einbahnstraße im Kopf, die zu einem einzigen Ziel führte. SEX! MIT HARRY! Ungeduldig zog er die Shorts herunter und sah nun den Beweis von Harrys Erregung aus nächster Nähe.

Lasziv ließ er seine Hände über Harrys kräftige Schenkel streichen, weiter über seine Brust und kniff ihm leicht in die dunkelbraunen Brustwarzen. „Also... wenn du mich hier schon unter Drogen setzen musst... was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?", schnurrte Draco, erhob sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er entfernte sich ein wenig von Harry und ließ mit einigen kurzen Handgriffen seine eigenen Hosen und die restliche Kleidung verschwinden, bis er völlig nackt in der Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatzes stand und seinen Freund lustvoll ansah. Draco leckte sich leicht über die Lippen und strich mit seiner Hand, an der der Ring funkelte, über seinen Oberkörper, während er Harry einen herausfordernden Blick zuwarf. „Na was ist? Angst, Potter?"

"Träum weiter, Malfoy!", kam es postwendend zurück und ehe sich Harrys Lieblingsschlange versah, hatte er ihn sich bei den Hüften geschnappt, drehte ihn um und biss ihm einmal anrüchig in den Nacken. Seine Hände wanderten dabei deutlich provokant an Dracos Brust vorbei, streiften nur flüchtig die harten Brustwarzen. Anschließend ließ er langsam seine Finger um den Bauchnabel kreisen.

"Verfluchte Scheiße, mach' weiter!", schrie Draco beinahe schon und presste seinen Hintern an Harrys inzwischen steifen Penis.

"Nicht so voreilig", lachte der Schwarzhaarige leise und ruckte ein Stück von seinem Drachen weg, der nur darauf seufzte. "Und, wie gefällt dir das?", hauchte er dann kaum hörbar, während seine Hände inzwischen vom Bauchnabel zu Dracos Männlichkeit geglitten waren. Die Finger der einen Hand schlossen sich sofort um das pochend heiße Glied, was beiden einen elektrisierenden Schlag verpasste, der sie wiederum nur gieriger machte. Die andere Hand massierte Dracos Hoden.

"Spiel nicht mit mir", knurrte Draco und wand sich wild vor Harry. Er hob seinen Oberkörper, lehnte sich gegen Harry, griff mit seinen Händen um dessen Körper herum und knetete Harrys Pobacken. Seine Erregung stand wie eine eins waagrecht vom Körper ab und wartete nur darauf, weiterhin von Harry bearbeitet zu werden.

Harrys Hand wanderte über Dracos Körper, nur um ihn weiter einzuheizen. Er kniff in die hervorstehenden Brustwarzen und stieß mit seinem Körper leicht gegen Dracos.

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich mit dir spiele?" Er biss Draco in den Nacken, was er mit einem leisen Aufschrei quittierte. Immer fahriger wurden seine Bewegungen, bis Draco mit einem Schrei sein Erbe auf der Treppenstufe verteilte.

"Das war Runde eins. Bereit für Runde zwei, Darling?" Keuchend drehte Draco seinen Kopf und schaute mit verklärten Augen seinen künftigen Ehemann an.

"Ich nehme mal an, das heißt _ja_." Leise lachte Harry und strich sanft über Dracos Oberkörper, welcher im Licht der Flurbeleuchtung schimmerte.

"Und wie das _ja_ heißt!", knurrte Draco mit tiefer, heiserer Stimme und drängte seinen Hintern an Harrys Unterleib. Es war ihm völlig gleich, ob er hart war, oder nicht, er wollte seinen Löwen endlich in sich spüren; der Rest würde durch den Zaubertrank schnell genug wieder behoben werden. "Los, mach schon", drängte er und rieb lasziv seine Hinterbacken über Harrys Erregung, bis diese in seine Spalte hineinrutschte und sie so zwischen seinem Po massiert wurde. Ein lautes Stöhnen belohnte seine Mühen und schwer atmend ließ Draco sich nach vorne fallen, wo er sich mit den Händen auf den Treppenstufen abstützte und mit seinem Hintern vor Harrys Nase herum wackelte. "Hör auf zu spielen und lass mich nicht länger warten", murmelte er leicht weggetreten und wartete darauf, dass Harry endlich etwas tat.

Und Harry tat etwas. Mit einem einzigen heftigen Stoß drang er in Dracos heiße und umso willige Enge ein. Die Antwort darauf war ein kehliger Schrei, der wie Musik in seinen Ohren klang. Darauf zog er sich nur ein kleines Stück zurück, dann stieß er wieder zu. Harry stöhnte und die begehrliche Wärme um ihn herum machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.

Von da an gab es für beide kein Zurück mehr. Immer und immer wieder spürten sie sich gegenseitig und es dauerte etliche lange Minuten, bis sie beide gemeinsam ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Mitten in der Nacht spürte Harry einen kalten Luftzug, der ihn unsanft aus seinem Schlaf riss. Murrend öffnete er die Augen und fand sich im Bett wieder. Doch wie war er dort hingekommen? In seinem schlafähnlichen Zustand begann er die Ereignisse nach ihrem Treppenerlebnis zu rekonstruieren. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, um seinen Drachen wieder in die Arme zu nehmen, allerdings stellte er wieder einmal fest, dass er alleine im Bett lag.

Schmunzelnd setzte sich Harry auf, er ahnte, wo Draco steckte. Mit einer Decke bewaffnet schlich er hinunter in den Puzzlekeller und dort beobachtete er nur Minuten später seinen Draco, wie er freudestrahlend ein Teil nach dem anderen zusammenfügte.

"Ja, super... so kann es weitergehen." Murmelnd fügte Draco erneut ein Puzzleteil ein.

"Du lässt mich ja schon wieder alleine zurück. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee von mir war, dir ein Puzzle zu schenken." Harrys Stimme ertönte im Keller und Draco zuckte zusammen.

"Mensch, Harry, du hast immer die Angewohnheit mich zu erschrecken. Du solltest dir dringend ein anderes Hobby suchen", grummelte Draco, doch dann schmunzelte er. „Aber was kann ich denn dafür, das Puzzle meine Leidenschaft sind? Außerdem, das Puzzle hier reizt mich. Ich denke, es würde sich gut machen über unserem Kamin, nicht wahr?"

Harry trat näher und beobachtete Draco, wie er ein Teil nach dem anderen hinzufügte. "Das stimmt. Es würde sich dort gut machen. Aber puzzle du mal weiter, ich schaue dir dabei zu." Danach setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, welcher dort herumstand, wickelte sich fest in die Decke ein und konnte nicht genug von seinem strahlenden Drachen bekommen.

Nach schier endlosen Stunden, so kam es Harry zumindest vor, grinste Draco über beide Ohren. "YEAH, endlich ... das letzte Teil! Komm Harry, du hast die Ehre es einzufügen."

Amüsiert über den euphorischen Draco, stand Harry auf kam zu ihm herüber. Behutsam nahm er das letzte Puzzleteil in die Hand und fügte es unter den Argusaugen seines Drachen ein.

"Jetzt ist es Meins!", lachte Draco und gab Harry einen Kuss. Doch als er wieder aufschaute, traute er kaum seinen Augen. Das Puzzle, welches eben noch Harry und ihn in einer Umarmung zeigt hatte, war nicht mehr da. An dessen Stelle sah er jetzt einen nackten Harry mit einem Glockenhalsband, der sich verspielt lüstern über seinen Körper auf- und abfuhr.

"Harry?" Fragend schaute Draco seinen Schatz an, der verschmitzt grinste.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, mein Drache!" und er gab seiner Schlange einen weiteren Kuss, bevor er ihn fest an sich zog.

"Argh, so kann ich das doch nicht über den Kamin hängen und außerdem...", schimpfte der Blonde auch schon los, wurde aber von einem Zeigefinger auf seinen Lippen unterbrochen.

"Schatz", schmunzelte der Gryffindor, „niemand außer uns kann das Bild so sehen, das ist mein _persönliches_ Weihnachtsgeschenk an dich. Die anderen sehen nur uns zwei in inniger Umarmung." Danach zwinkerte er.

"Bist du dir da auch wirklich sicher? Ich mein, du hast es schon mit dem Trank versaubeutelt, wer weiß, vielleicht hat es mit dem Zauber auf dem Puzzle auch nicht geklappt." Skeptisch zog Draco eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaute seinen Verlobten mit einem Schmollmund an.

"Hey, den Zauber hab' ich geübt, den beherrsche ich schon im Schlaf. Also mach dir keine Gedanken." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Na, was ist jetzt? Ich warte, oder gibt es keine Dankesrede für mich?"

Er konnte es dem Blonden nicht verübeln, dass jener so dachte, aber dass er so zweifelnd gemustert wurde, das behagte ihm gar nicht.

Draco lächelte, trat näher und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys. "Danke, mein Löwe, für das wundervolle Geschenk. Und ich wünsche dir auch frohe Weihnachten."

Mit diesen Worten nestelte er an Harrys Schlafanzughose herum und ging auf die Knie.

Die angebrochene Nacht verbrachten beide damit, die Reste des Aphrodisiakums zu vertreiben.

-------

Währenddessen berieten Narzissa und Molly immer noch über die bestmögliche Tischdekoration und Blumenbukett.

Lucius und Arthur hoben zur gleichen Zeit ihr sechstes Glas des vorzüglichen Brandys mit den Worten: „Prost und alles Gute auf die Familie!"

Das war's!!!

Wir hoffen, euch hat unsere Puzzle-Geschichte gefallen.

**Wir wünschen euch allen Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2010!**

**Eure Elbi, Rayanne und Silver**

Weitere Türchen vom Weihnachtsengel findet ihr hier .de/u/Weihnachtsengel


End file.
